Cuando Nuestros Caminos Se Crucen
by Bluemachine
Summary: A un año de la desaparición de Bruce, Alfred recibe noticias inesperadas. Una vez más el viejo mayordomo tendrá que cuidar de un Wayne, Sarah, la desconocida primogénita del príncipe de Gotica. Alfred no podría estar más feliz de recibirla con los brazos abiertos, sin embargo teme que el amor que su madre le enseñó a tener por Bruce desaparezca ante su prolongada ausencia.
1. Sarah

**Disclaimer: ni Batman ni sus personajes son de mi autoría, yo solo me divierto creando esta historia.**

•

—¿Disculpa?– pregunto estupefacto —¿estás seguro? ¿Comprobaron los resultados?

El joven médico asintió trémulo, para él también era una sorpresa que los resultados arrojaran parentesco con las víctimas de un homicidio cometido años atrás, pero no cabía duda, había verificado más veces de lo requerido.

El oficial comprendió que no se trataba de un error casual, solo había una persona en todo el mundo que podía heredar ese ADN. Impasible tomó su radio y acerco a sus labios el aparato.

—Oficial Gordon a central— espero unos segundos hasta escuchar «central aquí» —Central encontramos un patrón de parentesco en la base de dato respecto al caso Dumas, necesito que localices a Alfred Pennyworth

—¿Pennyworth?— repitió con incredulidad la operadora —¿la víctima era su hija?

—Negativo Central—se limitó a decir Gordon, de antemano sabiendo el impacto social que tendría los resultados que sostenía.

—¿entonces, en nombre de dios, por qué...?

—Bueno—le interrumpió repentinamente irritado por su interrogatorio— al menos que mágicamente puedas localizar al príncipe de Gotica, te sugiero que llames al señor Pennyworth y a servicios sociales.

Un jadeo se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—¿estas diciendo que...?—esta vez Gordon no tuvo que interrumpirle, callo por si misma no creyendo sus propias palabras.

—es una Wayne—afirmó sin vacilación.

•

•

•

Alfred miró sobre su hombro apreciando la hermosa estructura de la mansión Wayne qué bella y solitaria se había vuelto, esta sería la última vez que mirara aquel lugar antes de partir por dos semanas a Venecia.

Recorrió tranquilamente el último tramo hasta el Roy Royce, sin apuros, espero a que el chofer le abriera la portezuela. Justo cuando se disponía abordar escucho la voz del ama de llaves, bajaba las escaleras con urgencia mientras le llamaba con la misma angustia que reflejaba su rostro.

—Eliza— llamo tranquilamente — Estoy seguro que he dejado instrucciones claras, pero si no es así, mis disculpas querida— estaba muy seguro de haberle dejado todas las llaves de la mansión en caso de que el joven Bruce decidiera volver de manera tan repentinamente como su desaparición. —no tengo duda que sea lo que sea sabrás resolverlo.

¿que más podría ser? El último año había sido ciertamente desolador con la partida del último de los Wayne, pero ciertamente hacía años que se había establecido una monótona calma en la ancestral casa Wayne, aun cuando la terrible noche donde habían perecido Martha y Thomas Wayne se asomaba de vez en cuando sobre la rutinaria mansión, sobre todo cuando a los medios locales se les ocurría rascar sobre la historia aún sabiendo que nada había ya que contar.

Con un leve lamento en su corazón decidió que era tiempo de marcharse, no le agrada la idea de llegar tarde a su vuelo, demasiado papeleos como para presentarse a último minuto.

—S-señ-or —hablo con la garganta en un nudo— la... La C-comísaria acaba de llamar— dio un hondo respiro— lo solicitan en la estación.

Se detuvo sobre sus pasos, absolutamente no esperaba oír eso, sintió como si alguien le golpeara en la boca del estomago. Ni por un minuto consideró ante la repentina desaparición de Bruce que a esté podría haberle pasado algo de gravedad, era un muchacho astuto, algo arrogante, pero no estupido. Su corazón se agitó, era un dejá vu, pero a diferencia de aquella noche hoy a penas era de mañana y sin embargo no pudo evitar el mismo sentimiento de mal presagio que había experimentado con la llamada telefónica de antaño.

—William— llamo con poca fuerza al chofer —dirígete a la Comisaria, Eliza mantén en orden la mansión— ordenó sin mirarles, sus ojos solo podían viajar a crueles memorias del pasado.

Taciturno se permitió ignorar por completo el viaje, incluso las conjeturas de lo que le aguardaba. Su mente se mantuvo en blanco, aún mientras pesadamente pisaba las baldosas de la estación.

—buenos días— se obligó a decir con gentileza —soy Alfred Pennyworth, esta mañana me han llamado para presentarme.

Sintió como una tonelada de hierro se posaba sobre sus hombros, el rostro de la recepcionista no era nada alentador, algo había pasado. Y si la señorita de recepción cargaba una cara de nerviosismo tan notoria no era poco probable que todos en aquel edificio ya supieran la noticia por la que él venía.

Con rapidez la joven recepcionista tecleo unos códigos y farfulló unas cuantas palabras por la bocina del teléfono. Un simple, Rapido, «ahora le atienden» fue lo único que recibió en cambio.

—Señor Pennyworth— le llamaron desde una entrada aledaña —lamento la repentina llamada, pero se trata de algo importante.

—nada grave, espero— contesto con una sutil sonrisa que guardaba su desespero por respuestas —oficial Gordon, que placer aun verle por aquí.

«pero hubiera preferido que no me llamaran» se contuvo de decir, aún no podía afirmar que se trataba sobre una trágica noticia, quién sabe, tal vez el joven Bruce se las había arreglado para reaparecer y ser arrestado en meros segundos... Si, pagar una fianza no sonaba tan mal.

—bueno—murmuró seriamente— por qué no me acompaña, hay algo que debo mostrarle.

Alfred se guardó toda esperanza de desembolsar unos cuantos billetes, con nueva aflicción le siguió por los austeros pasillos, de un color gris, que le revolvía el estomago.

Entraron por una sencilla puerta de madera, y lo primero que vio le dejo desconcertado, pero como una montaña rusa callo hacia la quejumbrosa verdad «el comisionado Loeb... Es serio, realmente serio» se dijo a sí mismo con mortal dolor.

—Señor Pennyworth, déjeme decirle cuanto lo siento, aún estamos tratando de verificar las pruebas de ADN, pero como sabrá, a diferencia de sus padres, Bruce Wayne solo tiene registro con su doctor privado— como plomo cayó sobre la silla que le ofrecían —necesitamos que autorice la comparación.

—No—dijo rotundamente con los ojos cristalinos.

—¿disculpe?—preguntó el comisionado desconcertado —es de importancia, debemos determinar la semejanza entre ambas muestras antes de dar por sentado que...

—¿para que?— pregunto desolado —entrégueme el cuerpo del muchacho, investigue lo que le sucedió, pero no me deje esperando para darle una propia despedida.

—Señor Pennyworth, creo que nos mal interpreta— intervino Gordon a sus espaldas —Bruce Wayne sigue en estatus de desaparecido.

Por supuesto que eso alivio su corazón, nada había cambiado, el joven Wayne había desaparecido por motivos que desconocía, pero debía estar bien si no había noticias de él.

—¿entonces que...?— trato de preguntar, pero suaves golpes le interrumpieron.

—disculpe— por la puerta se asomó una mujer de ascendencia afroamericana — Sarah está lista.

—bien, denos unos segundos, por favor —dijo Loeb mientras le invitaba a retirarse. —nuevamente, lo siento señor Pennyworth, pensé que ya había sido informado de la situación—carraspeo en un intento de aclarar su garganta —antes que nada me gustaría preguntar si conocía a Elena Dumas.

—¿Elena?—pregunto desconcertado — por supuesto que sí, es una joven maravillosa, siempre que venía a la mansión Wayne traía unas galletas horneadas exquisitas.

Gordon y Loeb compartieron una mirada.

—¿era muy cercana a Bruce Wayne?— pregunto lentamente Loeb.

—si— contesto solemnemente el mayordomo —salieron casi por dos años hasta poco tiempo antes de que el amo Bruce se marchará a Princeton— se removió incomodo, poco había preguntado sobre el motivo de la ruptura —¿hay algún motivo en especial por el que me pregunten sobre Elena?

—Bueno— el comisionado suspiro no creyendo lo que iba a decir —las pruebas y su afirmación de una relación entre ambos nos hacen casi confirmar que Sarah Martha Dumas es hija de Bruce Wayne. La base de datos confirmó parentesco con Thomas y Martha Wayne.

Alfred dio un soplido trémulo, incredulidad y una chispa de alegría inundó sus ojos. «¡oh amo Bruce, si hubiera aguardado un año más!» pensó el viejo mayordomo. Venía sin esperanzas, creyendo por meros instantes que ya no habría descendencia Wayne, pero la vida tenía raras formas de tejer el destino. El legado no estaba en su extinción... la nieta de Thomas y Martha Wayne... Eran noticias fantásticas para el leal mayordomo.

—¿Elena, está aquí?—se apresuró a cuestionar— me gustaría hablar con ella.

—lamentablemente la señorita Dumas sufrió un asalto, durante el forcejeo recibió un impacto de bala y a consecuencia falleció minutos después—informó Loeb sin rodeos.

Y de nuevo, aquella mañana dio un giro inesperado. Tembloroso se llevó la mano a los labios, recordaba a un pequeño Bruce temblando, con el llanto contenido, confuso y sosteniendo el abrigo de su padre con el corazón roto. La historia se repetía, otro Wayne quedaba en la orfandad... «¡NO! Todavía tiene a su padre, incluso si él no esta aquí» se recordó mientras juraba velar por la pequeña hasta el regreso de su progenitor.

—Sarah— nombró por primera vez su nombre — ¿se encuentra bien?

—en perfectas condiciones exceptuando el shock emocional— informó Gordon — se encontraba en el asiento trasero del coche cuando ocurrió todo.

Maldijo al destino y su irónico juego. El joven Bruce jamás había sido el mismo desde la pérdida de sus padres, Elena había sido un bálsamo para su dolor, estaba seguro de que la amo más de lo que jamás llegó a decir. El día que volviera encontraría no solo que era padre, si no que su hija había experimentado su misma trágica historia. Esto lo consumiría finalmente ó le haría vislumbrar en la pequeña una redención al final de una vida llena de pena.

—¿puedo verla?—pregunto en una súplica.

—por supuesto— contesto Loeb —Gordon.

El susodicho salió de la oficina unos segundos antes de regresar con un pequeño angelito en brazos. Lo primero que noto Alfred fueron los cerúleos ojos azules de Elena, pero fuera de las espesas pestañas todo gritaba que era una Wayne. Aunque claro, en vez de el lacio cabello castaño Wayne, ella tenía las ondulaciones de las que Martha Wayne siempre se sintió tan orgullosas. Incluso con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas rosadas, Alfred encontró los dos hoyuelos que habían acentuado alguna vez la bondadosa sonrisa de la señora Wayne, ahora con toda convicción aplaudía la decisión de Elena de ponerle su segundo nombre en honor a su abuela.

—pequeña, este señor conoce a tu papi—le dijo cariñosamente Gordon— lo ha cuidado desde que era un bebe.

Le miro sin decir nada, con suma inocencia, analizándole.

—también conocí a tu madre, eres tan bonita como ella querida—ofreció con una suave sonrisa.

Pestañeo y le miro por otros segundos, hasta que, para sorpresa de los presentes, extendió sus brazos y se inclinó a él.

—Alffie— exclamó con un hipido— Alffie.

—t-tu madre me llamaba así—recordó estupefacto— ¿te hablo de mí, pequeña?

Pero ella no respondió, se removía inquieta entre los brazos de Gordon, mientras los hipidos aumentaban a cada instante. Finalmente se soltó por meros segundos del agarre, así, cayendo casi de bruces antes de que Alfred la sujetará por las axilas. Con astucia dio un tirón de sus piernas liberándose del improvisado agarre del oficial, y como un Koala, se pego Alfred sin darle oportunidad de querer devolverle a Gordon.

—Shhh pequeña, todo estará bien— consoló el mayordomo mientras la escuchaba sollozar —llora y deja que la pena se vaya de tu corazón.

—mami — llamado con su infantil voz—mami se fue.

—Bueno, supongo que querrá tomar custodia, ya que Bruce Wayne sigue en estatus de desaparecido— comentó Loeb, ligeramente incomodo por el llanto de la pequeña.

—no tenga la menor duda— afirmó Alfred mientras la abrazaba afectivamente.

•

•

•

Para la semana siguiente, tras una rápida llamada al médico personal de los Wayne, y la entrega de unos estudios sin mayor sorpresa (Bruce Wayne era el padre biológico), Alfred se adentró a una serie de papeleos de lo más rápidos. Gracias al abogado y su certificada experiencia como albacea ó tutor, la custodia de Sarah Martha Wayne Dumas (otra serie de papeleos para registrarla con el apellido correspondiente) le fue entregada en un juicio express.

Todo sonaba de lo más sencillo, y lo habría sido, de no ser por las aves de carroña que se habían aglomerado alrededor de ambos. Los medios de comunicación se habían enterado de Sarah, y como fieles hienas, se habían estado dando un festín con todo el meollo. Los titulares eran tan horribles como se esperaría de circunstancias tan extraordinarias, no sabía cuál era peor, la decena que afirmaba que Elena había sido botada por Bruce al saber que esperaba a Sarah, ó la otra tanda que predecía que el príncipe de Gotica desecharía a la pequeña en cuanto regresará, aunque claro, nada podría haber sido más horrible que cuando averiguaron las circunstancias de la aparición de Sarah (Las primeras noticias habían sido filtradas por un oficinista del registro de nacimiento). «La bastarda del príncipe, heredera de su tragedia» Alfred no pudo más que encolerizar al leer la palabra "bastarda". Los medios estaban excediendo su limite, y lo más que había podido hacer era demandar por daño moral (aparentemente la difamación no procedía) el juicio iba a ser largo y tedioso, pero al menos daría unos quebraderos de cabeza a unas cuantas publicaciones.

—pequeña Sarah ¿quieres otro sorbete de manzana?—pregunto afable dando otro sorbo a su té.

Había decidido que ambos ya habían tenido suficiente con el barullo de Gotica, incluso la junta directiva había insistido en conocer a Sarah, «es la heredera si Bruce no regresa, debemos verla al menos una vez» había replicado el señor Earl. Bufo, el hombre solo quería ver si era una amenaza a sus intereses, e incluso no se había contenido de presentarse en la mansión cuando se supo que Alfred había cambiado su testamento, afortunadamente se las había arreglado para devolverlo a su rumbo sin que perturbara a la pequeña.

Hipotéticamente si Bruce nunca aparecía, todo caería en posesiones del viejo mayordomo, y cuando fuera su turno de marchar, todo volvería a las manos de un Wayne.

—nop —contesto negando rápidamente con la cabeza— Alffie ¿podemos subil ota dondola?

Como cualquier niño de cinco años, Sarah pronunciaba adorablemente algunas palabras, aunque Alfred bien sabía que debía corregirla ahora que aprendía las cosas más fácil. Y parecía que Elena lo había sabido también, no era perfecto, pero se enorgullecía de decir que Sarah podía leer y comprender libros sencillos, aun cuando a veces tenía dificultades con palabras extrañas era más avanzada que muchos niños de su edad. Alfred seguía maravillado de su inteligencia, tan solo al llegar a Venecia Sarah se había puesto a preguntar a cuanta persona conociera que le enseñara una frase en italiano, muchos se sorprendían con la petición, pero ella era tan encantadora que no solo le enseñaban una frase, también explicaban las bases para empezar hablarlo. Con cinco días en la ciudad flotante, la pequeña Wayne ya sabia saludar, agradecer, y despedirse con propiedad.

—góndola querida— le recordó gentilmente Alfred —y parece, señorita, que tendremos que practicar tu ` erre' nuevamente.

—está bien— respondió de buena gana— me gusta la hoda del té—informó sonriente— tomaba té con mi osito, pero me gusta más contigo— proclamó feliz— mami tenía lazón, tienes un acento muy bonito Alffie.

Le miro mientras bajaba la mirada, Sarah aún extrañaba a su madre, había sido un mar de lagrimas durante el entierro, pero con los días se volvía fuerte y daba paso a más sonrisas. Alfred esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera volver hablar de Elena con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, querida, tal vez nuestro próximo viaje sea a Inglaterra—dijo mientras pagaba la cuenta y le extendía la mano— ahora, que tal si vamos a esa góndola que tanto te ha fascinado.

—¡si!—chillo en cuanto le escucho.

Bajo la puesta de sol, con su pomposo vestido y su cabello peinado en una corona, camino felizmente del brazo de Alffie.

•

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Tambien se encuentra disponible en Wattpad bajo el perfil de Bluemachine125.**

 **La público ya que me fascina la trilogía de Nolan, sin embargo se que tengo que empezar a reeditar mi historia sobre la hija de Thor, si alguien que lee Los inicios del trueno está viendo esto, le informó que en cuanto termine de revisar y cambiar algunas partes pienso volver a ponerme al corriente con esa historia.**

 **Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.**


	2. El Encantó De Los Wayne

_Olió el fascinante olor de galletas de chispas de chocolate, sonrío, ese aroma solo podía significar una cosa... Elena había llegado._

 _Dumas Elena, una amiga inesperada que había ganado tras un nefasto comentario suyo y una contestación que lo había dejado sorprendido, fue tras una serie de blasfemos y escandalosos comentarios que en algún punto entre «la señora Saint Claire hace justicia de que las mujeres tienen un don para la intriga y el engaño» y «su esposo definitivamente no refuta que los hombres son unos cerdos hormonales» dieron el click. Por supuesto que se disculpó por sus groseros comentarios, y ella hizo lo mismo, aunque habría algo que nunca olvidaría de aquella conversación «pero por lo que ambos concierne, los Saint Claire son nefastos, no merecen ser disculpados» ... Rio, como hacía años no había hecho, y como desde ese momento siguió riendo siempre que estuvo a lado de Elena._

 _—hey— llamo suavemente al bajar las escaleras— no sabía que venías._

 _Interrumpiendo su platica con Alfred, giro a verle, desde la entrada de la cocina Bruce contó los segundos para vez sus profundos ojos azules, le fascinaba el color. Era una de las muchas cosas, que de hecho, amaba de Elena._

 _—no tenemos clases, es un bonito día, y tienes un extenso jardín— enumeró mientras levantaba una canasta tapada con un mantel rojo —vamos a tener un picnic._

 _—¿acaso mi opinión no cuenta en esta repentina decisión?— pregunto divertido._

 _—¿tienes mejores planes?—pregunto juguetonamente— sé que tu libro podrá aguardar otro día, y tu habitación es inamovible, sal conmigo y no me hagas rogarte._

 _—Bueno, aunque no planeaba exactamente quedarme en mi cuarto, por qué de hecho tengo más amigos— ante ese comentario ella rodó los ojos, ambos sabían que sus 'amigos' eran los chupadores hijo de otros codiciosos millonarios —no dejaré que te arrodilles y me supliques, soy un caballero después de todo y puedo apreciar las gentilezas de una amiga._

 _Él era un inmaduro, ella también lo era, pero de vez en cuando jugaban a ser un perfecto caballero y una pomposa dama de sociedad, era un divertido reto entre ambos, esperar a ver quién sacaba de su papel primero al otro._

 _—bueno, como caballero que eres, sé que no te molestará cargar nuestra comida._

 _Sin más, soltó la canasta entre sus manos mientras sonreía ante el repentino desequilibrio que el peso le había provocado, sin detenerse a disculparse salió de la cocina dejando atrás la risa contenida de Alfred y el quejido de su mejor amigo._

 _—esto...pesa—farfulló Bruce adolorido— ¿de donde tiene tanta fuerza?_

 _Otra de las peculiaridades de Elena, a veces se aparecía cargando cosas que ninguna otra chica cargaría, no por falta de esfuerzos, sino por falta de fuerza._

 _Aunque le gustaba cuando llegaba inesperadamente con un plan en mano, sus ocurrencias eran encantadoras._

Con sobresalto abrió los ojos, el olor de galletas recién hechas se había evaporado, ahora solo prevalecía el húmedo y mohoso olor del austero cuartucho en el que estaba, lejos estaba el tiempo en el que había sido feliz, realmente dichoso. Pero esa etapa de su vida solo había estado ocultando el sentimiento que muy en fondo arraigaba en su corazón, rabia, ira, frustración...sed de venganza. Dejarla había roto su corazón, pero no podía mentirle... Mentirse... Él no estaba bien, no podía seguir fingiendo que lo había olvidado todo, por qué ni por un instante había perdonado esa noche.

«... Wayne vuelve a estar en centro de las noticias, con la reciente proclamación...»

Apago el televisor, no tenía deseos de oír nada relacionado con industrias Wayne, de hecho desde su huida se mantenía apartado de cualquier información relacionada a Gotica. Necesitaba encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas, y no las conseguiría si trataba de mantener alguna clase de contacto con su hogar.

•

•

•

Alfred caminó sin titubeos hasta llegar a un par de puertas dobles de roble, giro la manija y entro a la calurosa habitación, ya en ella le esperaba Sarah.

—que bueno que pudo reunirse con nosotros señor Pennyworth — dijo la directora Freeman desde el borde del escritorio— lamentablemente tengo una reunión en unos minutos, por lo que saltaré cualquier cortesía—informó sin dejar de sonreír sutilmente —la señorita Wayne ha tenido unos cuantos problemas durante los recesos, pero hoy la situación escaló en clase. Aconsejamos adelantarla hasta sexto grado por su impecable conocimiento, pero parece que la situación rebasa su excelencia académica, su edad es muy precaria para socializar con niños mayores, tal vez lo mejor sea regresarla a su clase normal.

—que sabe usted—farfulló irritada Sarah para sorpresa de Alfred— lo dice como si fuera mi culpa, tener siete años no es un crimen, pero me castiga queriéndome regresar a una clase que me aburre— se quejó con lágrimas en los ojos— ni siquiera me ha preguntado por qué golpee a Julie.

Y ahí estaba, su increíble razonamiento, no negaba haber golpeado a otra niña, pero protestaba que había una razón, que evidentemente la directora no se había molestado en oír. Alfred no podía culpar a Sarah por portarse groseramente con la señora, ella era muy educada siempre, exceptuando los momentos cuando la situación la superaba.

—no hay necesidad de ser tan hostil Sarah— regaño la señora Freeman seriamente —es obvio que el ambiente de sexto año es inadecuado para ti, necesitas socializar con niños de tu edad, es más sano para ti.

—es una retrógrada ignorante— Alfred no supo que sorprendió más a la directora, que Sarah supiera la palabra 'retrógrada', ó que la hubiera insultado tan elegantemente —¿Sabe por qué golpee a Julie Mont?— pregunto con fuego en los ojos— por supuesto que no, solo asumió que no me aceptan por tener siete—remarcó rodando los ojos— la golpee por qué dijo que no era más que una bastarda con nombre de abolengo, que en cuanto mi padre regresara me desecharía como la escoria que soy— relato mientras aguantaba el sollozo en su garganta —todos aquí creen que no merezco el apellido Wayne, llaman a mi madre una oportunista, y yo soy culpada por defender su recuerdo.

Alfred escuchó horrorizado, sabía que la alta sociedad de Gotica no se cansaba de desdeñar el origen de Sarah, pero que hubieran inculcado el mismo pensamiento a sus hijos... Era injustificable.

—yo...

La directora quedo estupefacta, la contemplaba con la boca abierta, y sin saber qué decir.

—Bueno, algo que sí es obvio es que la escuela Skowsky ya no es eficiente para Sarah, ambos sabemos que no la ha promovido a escuela media por qué carecen de ella—comenzó a intervenir Alfred con nueva resolución— fue un año y medio medianamente satisfactorio, pero me temo que nuestras relaciones con esta institución han llegado a su fin. No solo Sarah está desaprovechando su talento aquí, el plantel no parece cuidar de mi pequeña tal como se me prometió, y por lo que oigo de su alumnado asumo que carecen de control sobre ellos— se levanto y tomó la mano de Sarah— que tenga buen día, y suerte con el consejo.

Sin darle oportunidad a decir más, salió con la sonrisa de un niño que acaba de jugar una travesura. Sarah había ingresado en medio del ciclo escolar solamente por la fuerte donación que Alfred había hecho a la escuela, y desde entonces se había dedicado a congraciarse con el consejo dando uno que otro incentivo, todo fuera por qué Sarah recibiera la mejor atención. Era una lástima que la directora no se hubiera esforzado en ello, ahora bien, la escuela dejaría de recibir dinero de su mejor donador, algo que seguramente molestaría al consejo con la directora, un pago bien recibido considerando su petulancia a la hora de tratar a Sarah.

—Alffie—escucho que le llamo suavemente con temor —¿estas enojado conmigo?

—claro que no, querida— le aseguro inmediatamente —no apruebo la violencia, pero esa niña hizo muy mal intencionados comentarios, de cierta forma, se lo merecía— se arrodilló a su altura— sin embargo no te estoy dando permiso para solucionar todo a golpees, se sabia y solo usa la fuerza física cuando sea necesaria ¿entiendes?— Sarah se apresuró a contestar afirmativamente —bien, ahora que no tienes clases, me temo que deberás acompañarme a industrias Wayne por unas horas.

William les llevo en menos de quince minutos, pronto estuvieron entrando por la recepción, los pocos empleados presentes les saludaron. Sarah se la paso jugando con los pliegues de su falda durante todo el ascenso al piso ochenta y seis, seguramente pensando que ya nunca tendría que volver a llevar aquel uniforme borgoña con gris.

—Alffie— dijo repentinamente Sarah —¿voy a ir a otra escuela?

—he leído un par de artículos sobre pequeños genios como tú, me parece que es una solución adecuada, aún cuando luce muy pronto— divago por unos segundos antes de aclararse la garganta — tengo un viejo conocido en la universidad de Gotica, si te agrada la idea de ir a oír un par de clases y encontrar una que te guste, lo concertaré todo para que hagas una primera visita mañana.

Sarah se quedo meditando por un minuto, y luego por dos, antes de mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

—¿no es muy pronto para ir a la universidad? ¿y si no entiendo de lo que hablan?— pregunto con frustración —¿y si ellos también creen que no merezco el apellido Wayne?— exhalo con temor.

—pequeña mía, siempre soñé con ver a Bruce convertirse en padre, el niño o la niña siempre cambiaban en mis fantasías, pero en cuanto te he conocido supe que eras la indicada— acomodo su abrigo con una sonrisa afectiva —no puedes ser más Wayne de lo que eres, jamás dudes de que mereces el apellido, hay en ti una magia que me hace recordar a Thomas Wayne, y tal como él, cambiaras al mundo.

Sarah se lanzó a darle un abrazo gigantesco, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—te quiero Alffie—le dijo con todo su corazón.

—y yo a ti Sarah— palmeo su espalda antes de dejarla ir.— contestando a tus otras preguntas, jamás se es muy pronto para palparse de conocimiento ¿y tú, no entendiendo nada? No parece posible— aseveró con una sonrisa— sin embargo te voy asignar un tutor que te acompañe por la universidad y te enseñe lo que debas aprender ¿esta bien?

—Ok—asintió entusiasmada finalmente.

Las puertas del ascensor abrieron y pronto salieron rumbo al escritorio de la secretaria del señor Earl, sin embargo ya había un hombre ahí bastante frustrado y haciendo ademanes exasperados.

—¿naden parlare italiano?—pregunto exasperado —¡Signore Earl prometer un traduttore!

—lo siento—la secretaria tembló ante la furia del magnate Italiano, su jefe le había pedido entretenerlo en lo que llegaba el traductor, pero no veía eso posible —solo aguarde unos minutos más, pronto le atenderá.

—¿!Aguarde¡?— repitió rabioso —aguarde hecho ya desde una hora.

Siseo entre dientes, mandándole una despreciable mirada antes de ir a sentarse entre refunfuños.

—Jessica—saludo Alfred al llegar frente a ella —¿un día difícil, querida?

—nada que no pueda solucionar— respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras contenía las lágrimas —ya le espera la junta reunida, puede pasar si gusta.

—maravilloso—respondió Alfred gentilmente —Sarah, espérame aquí ¿de acuerdo?— ella sacudió la cabeza en afirmación— Si necesitas algo, estoy seguro de que Jessica podrá asistirte.

—¡Oh! ¡señorita Wayne!— exclamó la secretaria repentinamente avergonzada —no la había visto, disculpe, y buenos días.

—hola—dijo tímidamente— ¿puedo tener leche y galletas?

—¿que tal una malteada de fresa, y galletas?—sugirió un poco más alegre.

—¡si, por favor!—aplaudió contenta

—no se preocupe señor Pennyworth, yo cuidaré de ella— se levanto y le guió hasta la sala de junta—si gusta pasar.

—gracias—dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

No era la primera vez que dejaba a Sarah con Jessica, eran contadas las veces, pero la secretaria era bastante dulce con ella, así que había poco por lo cual preocuparse. En la experiencia de Alfred, Sarah se hacía querer con todos los empleados de industrias Wayne; desde su primera visita había levantado un revuelo por lo tierna que podía llegar a ser, mas claro había excepciones como el señor Earl, que la trataban con fingidas sonrisas. Pero por lo general la consentían como a una pequeña princesa, ya todos sabían que prefería la malteada de fresa sobre la de vainilla, pero no más que la de chocolate, aunque cuando se la ofrecían decía que le gustaba más para momentos especiales.

Una vez, si no mal recordaba, había tardado más de lo esperado, y al salir no pudo encontrar ni a Jessica ó Sarah. El edificio era tan enorme que con apremio Alfred le pidió a seguridad que la buscarán, en pocos minutos estuvo bajando hasta los archivos... Sarah había conocido al señor Fox y había quedado fascinada por él, de entre todas sus historias le gustaba que le hablara del ferrocarril que había construido con su abuelo para ayudar a Gotica, la contaba de tal manera que Sarah veía a Thomas Wayne como un héroe de la vida real. Desde entonces, de vez en cuando, Sarah insistía en quedarse a tomar leche y galletas con el señor Fox cuando venían a industrias Wayne, y aún más ahora que le había empezado a enseñar las mil y un maravilla que se encontraban en ciencias aplicadas.

—bueno, eso concluye la junta—informó el señor Earl.

—¡Alfred!— escucho que le llamaba el señor Fredderick seis sillas a la distancia —es bueno verte.

—lo mismo digo, señor Fredderick— y lo decía sinceramente, era de los pocos en la junta que habían y seguían siendo fieles a Thomas Wayne —¿ha estado bien?

—bueno, no me vendría mal más juventud—bromeó ligeramente —¿y Sarah? Hace tiempo que no la veo, me recuerda tanto a Thomas— dijo con la mirada llena de añoranza —tiene el mismo corazón bondadoso.

—bueno, entre usted y yo, la pequeña señorita va adelantar otros grados escolares— le contó sorprendiéndole— ya que por hoy las clases acabaron, me acompañó, está con Jessica si gusta saludarla.

—me encantaría—dijo afable.—qué raro—mencionó extrañado repentinamente— los otros no se han movido de la puerta.

Usualmente ambos eran los últimos en salir, pero hoy, por algún motivo, la mayoría de la junta se congregaba inmóvil en la salida.

—¿...es Giorgio Alzzini?— escucharon que farfullaban entre ellos

—tiene fama de ser de temperamento corto, no puede ser él—decía otro.

—a mí me parece que es él, tiene claramente ojos aceituna y piel de olivo, además de sus indiscutibles rizos azabaches— enumeró uno de las pocas ejecutivas— tal cual ha aparecido en las revistas sociales.

Súbitamente Alfred recordó el hombre en sus treinta y tantos años que había estado discutiendo con Jessica ¿cual era la novedad? No podía saberlo, a industrias Wayne siempre llegaban grandes empresarios, unos de otros solo se diferían por su poder o el objetivo de sus negocios.

—¡Sei una bella ragazza! —escucho que exclamaban en italiano — _y muy inteligente, no sólo hablas italiano, también haz explicado perfectamente los beneficios de una coalición entre ambas empresas._

— _solo dije lo obvio—_ y aquella era la indiscutible voz de Sarah _—el señor Fox me explicó sobre nuestros satélites, y los prototipos de chip para amplificar la red de comunicación, pero ya que tú tienes una empresa arraigada en el servicio telefónico, es más simple si unimos ambos sectores e impactamos en el mercado internacional con un consorcio sin precedentes._

Tanto Fredderick como Alfred se abrieron paso entre la aglomeración, el viejo mayordomo pronto se encontró mirando relativamente sorprendido al hombre que había estado gritando aquella mañana a Jessica. Ya no estaba alterado, eso era obvio a simple vista, pero le sorprendía que de una u otra manera Sarah lo hubiera convencido de tomar una malteada de igual proporción a la suya, mientras le ofrecía galletas como si aquello fuera una simple cita de juegos.

— _cierto, aunque industrias Wayne solo quiere negociar para que les venda Maccorani, una empresa con varios productos de belleza de alto y bajo costo, es muy reconocida en el extranjero aún cuando no se vende fuera de Italia—_ Giorgio río para sí mismo _—es la empresa favorita de mi prometida, no pienso venderla, vine para hablar de una exportación en un acuerdo beneficiosos para ambos— le_ miro fijamente antes de enarcar una ceja _— pero tu propuesta se oye más interesante—_ dijo con una sonrisa _— tal vez acepte firmar—_ bromeó.

Alfred giró a ver a Jessica, una mirada basto para hacerle entender que deseaba oír la historia de cómo Sarah se había apropiado del tiempo del magnate italiano.

—repentinamente me ha pedido que ordenara otra malteada, solo aparte la mirada un segundo de ella—contó sin parpadear— y cuando vi, se había sentado a lado del señor Alzzini. Iba apartarla pensando que podía llegar a molestarlo, pero...— callo incrédula antes de proseguir con un suspiro — comenzó hablarle Italiano, primero él frunció el ceño, pero en algún punto comenzó hablar amenamente con la señorita. Desde entonces no han dejado de platicar, aun cuando trato de rechazar la malteada, Sarah le dijo algo y de repente el señor Alzzini quedó fascinado.

—vaya— exclamó el señor Fredderick al oírla.

—¿Sarah Wayne habla italiano?— pensó alguien en voz alta detrás de ellos— ¿cuando lo aprendió?

—dos años seguidos en Venecia han hecho maravillas— contesto Alfred distraídamente.

Y por supuesto, la práctica constante con un profesor de Italiano.

— _bueno, no me parece imposible de realizar—_ dijo Sarah ladeando la cabeza _—solo necesita la aprobación del consejo, y todos siguen aquí —_ dijo mientras giraba a saludarlos con una mano — _Alffie y el señor Fredderick tiene una buena porción del voto, solo hace falta convencer alguien más—_ reveló Sarah _—pero solo si quieres intentarlo, después de todo no viniste a esto_

— _mis expectativas no eran grandes_ — Giorgio de encogió de hombros — _no me hice millonario por jugar seguro, arriesgar es parte del negoci_ o— dijo mientras asentía en un saludo a la directiva —¿ _estas lista para tu primera excursión de negocios?_

— _Alffie me dijo que nunca es muy pronto para palparse de conocimiento_ — dijo muy segura de sí misma — _el fallo y error también son buenos para aprender_ — mencionó antes de sonreír.

— _cree en mí, les va a gustar tu idea—_ contesto confiado _— a esta gente les gusta mucho el dinero, oír que pueden duplicarlo los hará aceptar—_ se acercó a ella y la miro como quien esta a punto de revelar un secreto _— Sarah Wayne, cuando comencé mi negocio lo hice con la idea de ayudar a mi familia, y cuando finalmente cumplí eso, me propuse a levantar mi viejo vecindario, poco a poco he ido retribuyendo mi riqueza a mis compatriotas, cuando despierto pienso en todo lo que quiero hacer para mejorar Italia. María y yo sabemos que tomará años, pero bregamos para que nuestro hogar florezca en una hermosa nación—_ palmeo su cabeza gentilmente _— hay grandeza en tus ojos, de las que cambian el mundo, no dejes escapar tu don pequeña._

 _—no lo haré—_ respondió conmovida por sus palabras _—Giorgio—_ este giro a verle ante su llamado _—yo también quiero ver florecer mi hogar._

— _seguramente lo veras_ — le aseguro con una sonrisa.

Y Sarah le sonrió con toda la felicidad que sintió desde el fondo de su corazón, de manera tan deslumbrante, que Giorgio solo pudo pensar que la pequeña era como un ángel de luz pura.

—Alffie— llamo la pequeña Wayne mientras se paraba de su asiento —Quisiéramos discutir un acuerdo de negocios con el consejo— dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su malteada —si no les molesta esperar otra hora, por supuesto.

El señor Earl fue el primero en salir de su estupor, con paso apresurado se acercó a Sarah y la sostuvo del hombro.

—Sarah, me alegra que entretuvieras al señor Alzzini, pero él vino solo a negociar la venta de Maccorani— con fingida dulzura le quitó la malteada de sus manos —por lo cual dudo mucho que haya acordado algo contigo, eres a penas una niña, debió pensar que estabas jugando.

Una chispa de irritación se encendió en los ojos de la heredera de los Wayne, le molestaba que le subestimaran, y más que le tomará como una mentirosa.

—Signore Earl—dijo repentinamente Giorgio con rostro mortalmente serio — yo hablar horrible inglés, pero...Sarah Wayne darme una proposición real de negocios— afirmó para sorpresa de todos— La Ragazza más inteligente que muchas personas yo conocer, no venta Maccorani— reveló sin atisbo de culpa —gustare mucho más idea Sarah Wayne.

—creo que eso responde las dudas de todo— intervino el señor Fredderick divertido – bueno, pienso quedarme a oír lo que el señor Alzzini y Sarah tienen que decir— dijo para después acomodarse su saco —todos están invitados a volver a la sala de juntas si lo desean.

Dio un asentimiento de cabeza a Giorgio Alzinni, quien respondió afable con una sonrisa.

—Si me lo permiten, tomaré a la señorita y al señor Alzinni a la sala— dijo Alfred mientras tomaba la mano de Sarah y la apartaba del señor Earl —Signore Alzzini, prego— le pidió que le siguiera en un gesto y con el poco Italiano que sabía.

—Grazie— dijo siguiéndole antes de parar al recordar algo —Signore Earl— llamo sobre su hombro —No traduttore aún, nunca llegar, ragazza traduttore ahora por mi.

El señor Earl asintió en entendimiento con los labios estrechos en una fina línea, internamente rabiaba al haber sido ridiculizado por una niña de siete años... Enfrente de la directiva. ¿pero qué clase de idea podría haber propuesto a Alzzini? Seguramente algo ridiculo, ahora perderían la oportunidad de hacerse de una empresa que podrían haber hecho crecer exponencialmente en el mercado, millones se perderían por esa mocosa.

Sin inmutarse de las incrédulas miradas, Fredderick, Alfred, Sarah y Giorgio entraron a la sala de juntas, no poco después el resto de la directiva siguió por simple curiosidad, no esperando encontrar que Sarah Wayne hubiera concertado el mejor negocio hecho en años.

Una hora y media después, grandes figuras de la alta sociedad de Gotica salían aturdidas de una propuesta elaborada, en menos de diez minuto, por una niña de siete años y un magnate Italiano. La heredera Wayne había sido feroz a la hora de presentar el proyecto, su actitud era comparable al más gigante titán de la industria, al oírle hablar era difícil creer que tuviera siete años, había fluidez incluso en sus movimientos. Junto a la magnánima figura de Giorgio Alzzini había traído una revolución al sector más abandonado de industrias Wayne, la propuesta era más que buena, indiscutiblemente se debía firmar los acuerdos para consolidar el consorcio. Y se haría durante las semanas siguientes, afinando un par de detalles antes de empezar el proyecto de coste millonario, pero de grandes beneficios a diez años. El consorcio sería liderado por Giorgio Alzzini y un ejecutivo de Industrias Wayne a decidir, más la asesoría de Sarah Wayne por explícita petición del magnate.

— _llámame cuando visites Venecia_ — le dijo Girogio mientras le entregaba su numero— _te presentaré a María, estoy seguro de que se llevarán de maravilla._

 _—lo haré_ — prometió Sarah guardando la tarjeta — _nos vemos en un mes, cuídate Giorgio._

Giorgio enviaría alguien de su entera confianza para concertar todo mientras él volvía a Italia con su prometida y las otras empresas a su manejo. Sarah le despidió con la mano mientras le veía partir en su limusina.

—Sarah—la detuvo el señor Earl al verla marchar con Alfred —felicidades— dijo con una sonrisa fría— haz hecho orgulloso al apellido Wayne, sigue así, no nos decepciones—remarcó tomándole el hecho hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria—tú y tu pequeño genio son muy valiosos.

—señor Earl— dijo Alfred mientras la zafaba de su agarre— agradezco sus felicitaciones, pero por favor, absténgase de tocar a la señorita Wayne sin su consentimiento— con un rígido asentimiento guió a Sarah hasta la portezuela que sostenía William —que tenga buen día.

—es un hombre peligroso—musitó Sarah mientras lo veía empequeñecer por el retrovisor.

—no se atrevería a causarte daño físico— le aseguro Alfred— pero será mejor que no escuches nada de lo que te dice, él solo actúa en su propio beneficio—dijo sombríamente— un hombre orgulloso como él no toma bien que le superen, debes ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante, no quiero que te perciba como su enemiga— dio un corto suspiro—industrias Wayne es tu derecho, no deseo ver que te exilien de el.

—tendré más cuidado—prometió antes de girar a verle—pero no me gusta el señor Earl.

—a mí tampoco— afirmó Alfred en un susurro.

•

 **Nota de autora.**

 **Es una historia que publico con entusiasmo por el incierto futuro que depara incluso para mí. Ojalá alguien más le guste la idea. Muchas gracias a quienes piensen darle una oportunidad a esta historia. De antemano perdón si hay errores de redacción, trato de editar, pero a veces sucede que no noto mis errores**


	3. La Hija Preferida De Gotica

**•**

 **•**

 **"LA HEREDERA WAYNE Y SU PRIMER CONSORCIO MULTIMILLONARIO A LOS SIETE AÑOS"**

 **"SARAH WAYNE, UNA MENTE BRILLANTE"**

 **"LA PRIMOGÉNITA DEL PRÍNCIPE DE GOTICA, EL FUTURO DE INDUSTRIAS WAYNE"**

Gordon vio con incredulidad los titulares de los diarios de la ciudad, cada uno ofrecía su propia versión, pero todos cantaban la misma historia con diferentes fotografías de Sarah Wayne tomadas en diferentes ángulos. Recordaba a la dulce pequeña, había sido un manojo de nervios al llegar a la estación, pero Gordon había podido tranquilizarla lo suficiente para que durmiera un par de horas

Aunque también recordaba los crueles titulares que la mayoría de los periódicos lanzó cuando se supo de ella, ahora con un poco de molestia veía como la alababan, por fin deslumbrando que había más que decir sobre si había sido o no un error de Bruce Wayne.

Tomo uno de los pocos periódicos confiables, El Metropolitano de Gotica, habían revelado a Sarah Wayne sin mal intencionados comentarios cuando se dio la noticia de su aparición, y ahora solo rezaban un pulcro titular que la calificaba como el futuro de la empresa familiar, noto con cierta simpatía que en la fotografía de portada aparecía Alfred Pennyworth a lado de Sarah como su fiel guardián.

—parece que hay grandes cosas en tu destino, Sarah Wayne—musitó para sí mismo mientras leía el artículo.

Con su café en mano, se dirigió de vuelta a la estación leyendo la curiosa historia de cómo la heredera de los Wayne había maravillado a un magnate Italiano con una idea de multimillonarias ganancias, toda la planeación se había dado durante los últimos dos meses, y ayer por fin se había anunciado la creación del consorcio, si las cosas marchaban bien, para finales de año estarían dando sus primeras ventas a nivel mundial.

—¡¿Universidad?!—escucho que alguien exclamaba a su lado —Maggie ¿ya lo leíste? Sarah Wayne ha estado asistiendo a clases universitarias por el último mes y medio— la mujer resopló incrédula— si tan solo uno de mis retoños hubiera salido igual, poco tendría que preocuparme sobre mi futuro.

Gordon regresó a su propio periódico queriendo confirmar por sí mismo dicha información... Ahí estaba, dos párrafos abajo de donde se había detenido. Efectivamente, no sólo una genio de los negocios, si no también en el ámbito académico «¿qué diría Bruce Wayne si la hubiera conocido?» pensó para sí mismo antes de congelarse sobre sus pasos y recordar a la mujer de minutos antes «bueno, al menos media ciudad debe estar deseando que fuera su hija» se dijo a sí mismo con cierto humor, aunque muy en el fondo, esperaba que su pequeña hija creciera acuerdo a su edad, no podía ni imaginarse el peso emocional que acarreaba ser un súper dotado, todos siempre esperando algo de ti, se oía fatigador para una mera niña.

•

•

•

Con cierta emoción, Alfred la escuchó decir que le gustaría estudiar medicina.

—pero el profesor Makoto dice que es mejor si espero a tener quince— reveló Sarah— dice que no es una materia de simple conocimiento, las emociones y la fuerza física juegan importancia—frunció el ceño antes de volver a sonreír encantadora mente —pero que si me interesaba mucho podía aprender primeros auxilios, y también puedo leer un par de libros para prepararme para cuando cumpla la edad apropiada— dejo lo que estaba escribiendo de lado y se giró a verlo picar unas manzanas —dije que si, pero también le dije que me gustaba lo que el señor Fox hacia, y que me había gustado cerrar el negocio de Giorgio.

—¿de verdad?— pregunto con una suave sonrisa mientras la veía asentir— ¿y que te respondió a eso?

—me dijo que estudiará ingeniería y negocios internacionales— respondió con simpleza.—Alffie—llamo repentinamente nerviosa — ¿crees que papa va estar orgulloso?

Se detuvo y giro a verla, había puesto los ojos sobre su regazo, normalmente preguntaba qué le contara una historia de Bruce, y el encantado lo hacía. Pero lo empezaba a notar, con la ausencia de Bruce sus inseguridades crecían, ahora con un poco más de edad, comenzaba a cuestionarse si la querría o estaría orgulloso de ella, Alfred respondía desde el corazón cuando decía que si, pero sus palabras no podrían durar mucho más. Sarah necesitaba ver a su padre, o pronto se negaría a creer en lo que Alfred decía y llegaría al punto; para la tristeza de Alfred, que su apego emocional dejaría de existir. Elena le había hablado de Bruce, y lo había hecho amarlo, Aldred no podía más que seguir el mismo labor ¿pero como podía pedirle que se aferrará a su recuerdo? Sarah solo sabía de su padre por palabras de otros, no por las suyas propias.

—va a ser el padre más orgulloso, te lo puedo asegurar— respondió Alfred haciéndola sonreír y volver a su cuaderno —dime ¿ya sabes que le vas a regalar a Giorgio y María como regalo de bodas?

—sip—fue su simple respuesta

—¿en serio? ¿puedo saber que es?

—No oh—dijo con una sonrisa pícara — es secreto.

Con toda y su gran intelecto, su pequeña también podía comportarse conforme a su edad, y eso le hacía alegrarse, Sarah estaba viviendo tal cual ella lo decidía.

—señorita Wayne, señor Pennyworth— les llamo Elizabeth desde la entrada de la cocina— acaba de llegar esto, parece que es para la señorita.

—¿del señor Alzzini?— pregunto Alfred antes del que el ama de llaves negara rotundamente —permite verlo Elizabeth— dijo limpiándose las manos con un trapo—¿Saint Claire?—pregunto con disgusto y sorpresa—veamos—susurro antes de abrir el sobre.

Leyó por un minuto dando un par de releídas antes mirar a Sarah y negar para sí mismo.

—¿que es Alffie?—pregunto Sarah extrañada por su comportamiento.

—parece...— aclaró su garganta— parece que hiciste una impresión, los Saint Claire te invitan como representante de los Wayne a la cena benéfica anual de su caridad.

—¿cena?—dijo Sarah extrañada— suena aburrido—dijo con un mohín— y no lo sé, pero caridad me suena denigrante usado de esa forma, prefiero la palabra fundación, no suena a que están dando una limosna, sino ayuda... Esos Saint Claire se oyen horribles en su invitación.

—¿tomo eso como un rotundo rechazo a la invitación?— pregunto Alfred aguantando la risa.

—si—dijo vagamente terminando su tarea— esas cosas son muy tarde, y yo duermo a las nueve, aún si quisiera no podría ir.

—¿en serio? —cuestionó divertido— no lo sé, podría permitir que durmieras un poco más tarde.

Entonces Sarah se giró a verle como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—me gusta más dormir—dijo con seriedad—dormir es bueno.

—oh, es bueno saberlo— contesto Alfred con suave risa.

El ama de llaves les observó con una sonrisa antes de retirarse, la mansión Wayne por fin volvía a tener más vida.

•

•

•

Sarah salía de la facultad de ingeniería de la mano del profesor Makoto, su tutor personal, cuando una cabellera rubia llamo su atención en la desolada avenida de la universidad. Ya lo había visto antes, en la facultad de derecho, era un poco más grande que el alumnado general, así que bien podría tratarse de un profesor. Tenía la cabeza gacha y los hombros rígidos, casi no le sorprendió verlo caer torpemente.

—ahora vuelvo, profesor— aviso antes de soltar su mano e ir auxiliar al extraño que se encontraba recogiendo papeles y libros— ¿estas bien?—pregunto mientras le ayudaba a recoger sus pertenencias—me llamo...

—Sarah Wayne—interrumpió incrédulo antes de volver a lo suyo avergonzado— yo ummh lo siento, por interrumpir— se aclaró la garganta—¿ingenieria?— Sarah le miro extrañada antes de entender su pregunta y asentir—bueno yo estudio...

—derecho—termino Sarah por el— te he visto saliendo de ahí.

—si—asintió finalmente sonriendo—gracias por notarlo— mencionó con deje de burla.

—pensé que eras profesor, uno joven, pero lo suficientemente grande para no ser estudiante— contó arreglando un manojo de papeles— dime ¿profesor o estudiante?

—ambos— contesto sonriendo nuevamente— profesor parcial mientras termino mi doctorado en derecho penal.

—suena interesante—respondió Sarah— atrapar muchos tipos malos y hacerlos pagar una condena justa...es casi ser un superhéroe—termino sonriendo emocionada— a Gotica le hace falta uno.

—bueno, lamentablemente aquí no importa si se trata de hacer justicia, planeo marcharme a Chicago cuando termine— reveló un poco avergonzado— aún cuando quisiera hacer algo por la ciudad, soy un hombre contra el sistema— suspiro con pesar— no todos podemos ser un Wayne—dijo sin pensar.

—no, no todos pueden ser un Wayne— confirmó Sarah antes de que pudiera disculparse— y por eso tienes un mar de posibilidades en tu futuro, es cierto que un hombre no puede contra el sistema, pero puede inspirar a otros a luchar— contó sin inmutarse por su anterior comentario—conozco a un buen policía, y a una ayudante de fiscal que todos los días despiertan para trabajar por la ciudad, aún sabiendo que la justicia es corrupta, pero esperan que algún día su esfuerzo produzca un cambio, es más admirable que el apellido Wayne, son héroes anónimos que necesitan más personas como tú— dijo entregándole el último de los libros por recoger —¿por qué estudiarías un doctorado en derecho penal, sino quisieras hacer justicia? Aquí ó en Chicago, vas a producir un cambio, pequeño ó grande, no importa, le cambiará la vida alguien.

—yo...—callo no sabiendo que decir—de verdad lo crees, ¿no es así?

—Desde el corazón— afirmó Sarah —que tengas un buen dia.

Le miro girar y encaminarse hacia el el señor que aguardaba por ella.

—¡Harvey!—exclamó repentinamente —¡me llamo Harvey Dent!

Sarah Wayne se hincó a recoger algo antes de voltear a mirarlo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—un gusto conocerte Harvey— dijo antes de lanzarle un estuche transparente —no eres un Wayne, pero tal vez sea por que los Dent labran sus destino— con una última sonrisa se despidió— nos vemos.

La contemplo por unos segundos, mientras desaparecía de la mano del hombre asiático que la acompañaba. Al salir de su estupor, bajo la mirada hacia el diminuto estuche que le había arrojado, con asombro vio que se trataba de la moneda que su padre le había obsequiado antes de fallecer «haz tu propio destino» le había dicho, nunca había entendido del todo por qué le había regalado una moneda con dos caras iguales, pero ahora... Sabía que no podía dejar su futuro a la suerte.

—¿coincidencia?— se preguntó a sí mismo mientras comparaba las palabras de Sara Wayne con las de su padre — más como una señal divina.

•

•

•

Con su traje perfectamente a la medida un hombre cincuenta y tantos años, de temple fuerte, miraba la grabación de un asalto finalizado en homicidio. Estoico, sus ojos vagaban analizando el agravio completo, y con cierta culpa, miraba alguien que conocía a la perfección dejar huérfana a la última noticia de medios internacionales, Sarah Wayne.

—fue concertado— hablo uno de sus hombres— uso como fachada el forcejeo para golpear sus puntos de presión, tan rápido, que Elena jamás tuvo oportunidad defenderse— callo inseguro, pero con un gesto le pidió continuar su explicación— lo hizo por pura venganza, y no dudo que planeo desde un principio que la niña lo viera todo, se ha vuelto peligrosa señor.

Lo había notado desde el principio, aunque no lo había querido creer, pero ahora que alguien más lo confirmaba...no había duda, había matado a su propia hermana por el mero placer de hacerla sufrir, había alargado la ejecución solo para hacer entender a Elena que dejaría a su hija sola.

—no planeo que Sarah fuera una Wayne— dijo de pronto— seguramente pensó que terminaría en un orfanato, y siendo Gotica el nido de ratas que es, lo más seguro en que hubiera terminado en un lúgubre lugar— suspiro con cansancio— no terminó en donde quería que estuviera, tal vez planee volver por ella— chasqueo la lengua —búsquenla.

—va a ser difícil, ya debe saber que la buscamos— respondió uno de sus hombres —no creo que planeara que se enterara sobre la muerte de Elena, y mucho menos que había tenido una hija, iba a dejarla pudrirse en esa ciudad para su retorcido placer.

—lo sé—dijo con pesar— envía un par de hombres a vigilar a Sarah, que informen ante cualquier indicio de su regreso.

—como ordene señor

Todos se retiraron dejándolo con sus pensamientos. Tomo el periódico sobre la mesa y miro la remembranza entre madre e hija, sus dedos vagaron por el rostro de la heredera Wayne, y se lamentó que la diferencia entre hermanas hubiera escalado hasta aquel grado.

—siempre te gustaron los juegos de palabra— murmuró con una tenue sonrisa —mi pequeña luz, terminaste poniéndole mi nombre—una lagrima recorrió su mejilla— tal como lo prometiste.

•

•

•

Rachel Dawes había sido la primera persona que Sarah había conocido después de que se diera a conocer su existencia, la más vieja amiga de Bruce Wayne había llegado apresurada una mañana y se había vuelto a disculpar con Alfred al sentirse de cierta forma responsable de la misteriosa desaparición del príncipe de Gotica.

—no hay necesidad señorita Dawes—le dijo inmediatamente el mayordomo— Bruce Wayne decidió desaparecer por su propia voluntad, el muchacho ya es lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace.

—si, pero si yo no...

—¿Alffie?—una pequeña voz la interrumpió.

Se giró y la vio por primera vez con sus ojos, era una hermosa niña, de facciones y cabello castaño similares a los de Bruce.

—Sarah—saludo Alfred a la adormilada pequeña — justo a tiempo, como siempre— dijo sonriente— Señorita Dawes, déjeme presentarle a Sarah Martha Wayne Dumas— había orgullo en su voz mientras acercaba a la pequeña heredera hasta ella.

—hola— dijo casi en un susurro— me llamo Rachel, Rachel Dawes— mencionó arrodillándose a su altura— soy una vieja amiga de tu papi.

—¿papi?—repitió para sí antes de sonreírle abiertamente— entonces eres como de la familia.

Se quedó inmóvil, parpadeo, y abrió la boca sin saber realmente muy bien que decir ante aquella declaración.

—ciertamente estás en lo correcto Sarah—alabó Alfred— señorita Dawes ¿le gustaría quedarse a desayunar?

—yo...

—cuéntame sobre mi papi—demandó Sarah dulcemente mientras la tomaba del brazo— ¿si?

Asintió vagamente al verse deslumbrada por los encantos de Sarah Wayne.

—Sarah, ya hemos hablado sobre interrumpir a la gente— reprendió suavemente Alfred mientras las guiaba al comedor— ¿sabes qué hacer?

—uhhmm— farfulló asintiendo vigorosamente —lo siento por interrumpilte Rachel.

—no te preocupes dulzura— le dijo mientras peinaba su cabello con las puntas de sus dedos—ahora ¿te gustaría saber cómo conocí a tu papi?

—sipi—afirmó positivamente

—bien—sonrío antes de permitirse vagar por viejos recuerdos— verás, mi madre trabajaba...

Y le contó su vida en la mansión, durante horas le dijo sobre sus pequeñas aventuras con Bruce Wayne, y ni por un minuto Sarah dejó de oírla. La pequeña Wayne sonreía frecuentemente, y por segundos, Rachel recordaba a la fallecida señora Wayne, la nieta había heredado la bondadosa sonrisa de su abuela.

Si, Rachel recordaba con claridad su primer encuentro, había sido el inicio de muchos otros. Dentro de la vida de Sarah, Rachel se había plantado como una clase de tía, salían de cuando en cuando, y si tenía algún problema, la ayudante del fiscal no dudaba en ayudarla.

—¿que te parece?—pregunto Rachel mientras alzaba un coqueto vestido rosa palo—¿lo suficientemente elegante para una boda Italiana?— cuestionó con la ceja arqueada.

—es bonito— dijo mientras lo ponía con las otras opciones— me voy a llevar este, el color crema, y el azul.

—mejor tener opciones a la mano— asintió Rachel con aprobación— tienes zapatos, y accesorios en la mansión, del peinado se va a encargar tu amiga María —enumeró Rachel en voz alta —creo que ya lo tenemos todo— sonrío y tomo las prendas— paguemos esto y vayamos por un helado ¿de acuerdo?

—ok

Con un nueva recarga a la tarjeta negra que le había dado Alfred, ambas se dirigieron a una famosa heladería del distrito.

Se sentaron en la terraza. Rachel preguntaba sobre la universidad, asegurandose de que no se sintiera estresada por las clases, pero la felicitaba con apremio cuando le contaba sobre sus excelentes calificaciones.

—Rachel— llamo quedamente Sarah mientras bajaba la mirada tímidamente —me invitaron a una cena benéfica, aunque suena muy aburrido, pero— se removió mientras batía su copa de helado —me hace pensar que hubiera pasado si Alffie no me hubiera adoptado, y yo...—parpadeo afligida —creo que... Me gustaría... Hacer algo para los niños como yo.

—Sarah— llamo suavemente tomando su mano— es una idea fantástica— felicito con lágrimas en los ojos— yo... Me haces sentir muy orgullosa— reveló con una sonrisa— he visto el dolor que nace en los ojos cuando pierdes o careces de una familia, y con sinceridad te digo que tal vez no puedas borrar ese dolor, no importa que tanto lo intentes, pero...— se detuvo a verla con determinación —puedes darles esperanzas, de que algo mejor les aguarda, de que incluso si el pasado hiere no hay motivo para dejar de luchar por un futuro mejor, haz que no se rindan y podrán encontrar luz en la oscuridad.

Sarah se lanzó abrazarla mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su pómulo. Alfred, Rachel, Giorgio y María se habían vuelto aquella esperanza de la que la ayudante del fiscal hablaba, no había día en la que no recordará a su mama, la extrañaba, pero ahora podía ser feliz, por qué no estaba sola, los tenía a ellos para hacerle recordar que había gente que la amaba y que ella amaba. Incluso si en ocasiones la muerte de su mama la atormentaba en pesadillas; con ellos a su lado, sabía que debía recordar los hermosos momentos para que aquel fatídico día no empañara la memoria de su progenitora.

—te q-qui-ero R-ach-el—gimoteo Sarah.

—y yo a ti, pequeña princesa— correspondió besándole la frente.

•

•

•

 _—yo... Creo que siempre lo supe— susurro débilmente— pero... Te amo, incluso si decirlo no cambia nada, yo te amo Bruce._

 _El joven Wayne apretó su mano sin girar a verla. También la amaba, pero no podía decirlo, por qué significaría renunciar a todo por lo que había vivido._

 _—lo lamento— era una disculpa deplorable que solo la había hecho comenzar a sollozar —Elena— dijo su nombre como si saboreara un dulce néctar— soy dichoso a tu lado, más de lo que admito, pero...—su semblante se oscureció —no puedo realmente olvidar. La persona que soy a tu lado me ha hecho feliz, pero no te puedo mentir, no a ti Elena— dijo con pesar— quisiera ser el hombre que te mereces, quisiera jurarte que te haré feliz cada día de tu vida, quisiera decirte que puedo empezar una nueva vida contigo, pero yo... Hace mucho que la rabia me consumió—reveló sin rodeos—no puedo dormir sin pensar en ese día, siento impotencia, y a veces el coraje me entume y me asfixia. Yo...ya no— negó con la cabeza— ya no puedo mentirme más— dio un suspiro trémulo— quiero matar a ese hombre Elena._

 _—cuando te veo a los ojos, veo oscuridad— le confió Elena en un murmullo— pero he visto luz en ellos Bruce, tal vez yo no soy la persona indicada para redimir tu corazón, pero...— lanzó un corto sollozo— deseare que encuentres a esa persona que logre calmar tu alma, por qué mereces más que sufrimiento— le tomó de la barbilla y le hizo mirarla a los ojos— algún día serás realmente feliz, te lo prometo._

Abrió los ojos con sobresalto, sus sueños con Elena se estaban haciendo más frecuentes.

Su corazón no pudo evitar contraerse aquejado por los recuerdos, ya no tenía rabia, ni siquiera odio por el asesino de su padre, un par de años en la más terrible miseria le había hecho entender que la desesperación podía llevarte a caminos insospechados, pero sentía que aún había más que aprender. Era cierto que su resentimiento había cedido, pero necesitaba encontrar algo que aliviara el dolor de su pérdida. Aprendía de la mente criminal, podía compadecerlos, pero... Simplemente necesitaba hallarle un motivo a su existencia, algo que le dijera que podía transformar años de rabia sin sentido en algo bueno.

Había tomado la decisión correcta al dejarla, ella no merecía sumergirse en el mar de confusión del que era dueño, merecía más que un hombre sin convicción, sin honor, de alma rota. Era cierto que deseaba volver a ella, pero no tendría nada que ofrecerle, era un hombre sin sueños, que vagaba en busca de sosiego, pero que sólo encontraba más preguntas llenas de conflicto interno.

'... _serás realmente feliz, te lo prometo_ ' cerro los ojos. Quería creer que podía ser feliz, pero no con alguien más, por qué sin importar que, Elena siempre sería el amor de su vida.

•

•

 **Nota de autora.**

 **muchas gracias a quien comentó, a quienes han leído, y quienes mandaron alerta.**


	4. John, John Blake

•

Miro con ojos curiosos el alboroto que había afuera, solo un pequeño y selecto grupo de niños había podido estar presente en el evento que se estaba presenciando enfrente del orfelinato, y por supuesto, no lo habían elegido a él. No es como si lo hubiera deseado en algún punto, no le apetecía fingir estar feliz frente a un montón de cámaras, de hecho, no le apetecía fingir frente a nadie.

¿por qué estaba espiando el evento desde la ventana del tercer piso cuando no había querido ir? Bueno, incluso para alguien como él, ignorar a Sarah Wayne era difícil. Los chicos del orfanato habían crecido escuchando sobre Bruce Wayne, el huérfano multimillonario, él era como ellos, solamente que con más privilegios, pero... Le admiraban, por qué les hacía creer que había más para ellos allá fuera, que podían salir de ahí y triunfar.

Pero su hija le resultaba un misterio, había aparecido repentinamente y se había hecho de conocimiento público que su madre había sido asesinada dejándola ... Sola. Aún no podía decidir si ella también era huérfana, después de todo Bruce Wayne solo figuraba como desaparecido. Siguió estudiando a Sarah Wayne desde su posición, sonreía afable mientras escuchaba las muestras de agradecimiento del reverendo Mckoy, y las infinitas alabanzas del alcalde Freeming, río secamente, por supuesto que el alcalde estaba lamiéndole los zapatos a Wayne.

Con nueve años, y después de poner a industrias Wayne nuevamente en su prestigio internacional de antaño, la heredera volvía a los titulares por haber cerrado un contrato; obviamente multimillonario, con la aeronáutica militar del país. No entendía del todo la máquina que estaban construyendo para el gobierno, pero aparentemente iba a ser la más rápida en su tipo, con sistemas de nueva generación, y armamento único en su tipo.

Era increíble lo que una niña de nueve años estaba haciendo. John, con sus doce años,envidiaba ese talento. Las cosas que haría si tuviera su capacidad intelectual... seguramente no tendría problemas con álgebra.

Había algo intangible en Sarah Wayne, algo que solo propagaba su curiosidad, no dejaba de mirarla temiendo que pudiera perder pista de aquello que le impedía descartar a la joven heredera de sus pensamientos. Observarla fue lo que hizo, incluso cuando el alcalde se marchó, y cuando los periodistas se saciaron en fotos de ella y también siguieron su rumbo... John simplemente la miro, y finalmente por un segundo, un pequeño instante, encontró su respuesta.

Sarah Wayne no era menos huérfanos que ellos, no si sabia usar la misma máscara que le decía al mundo que todo estaba bien cuando en el interior solo había conflicto. Lo pensó con detenimiento ¿como podía ser Bruce Wayne su padre cuando jamás lo había visto? Podía quererlo, pero solamente por recuerdos ajenos, no propios. Su madre había sido todo lo que había tenido y se había marchado en un instante, Bruce Wayne era un figura ajena, y lo más cercano a ella ahora solo era el viejo mayordomo de la familia ¿si quiera era suficiente para llenar el hambre de amor paterno? Tal vez hasta algún punto, pero John que lo había perdido todo sabía que jamás dejaría de desear tener a sus padres. Era egoísta siquiera pensar que se podía estar bien, no importaba que tanto sonreías, el pesar de esa pérdida siempre sería como un fantasma en el corazón.

La vio despedirse del reverendo, quiso apartar la mirada y volver a sus asuntos, pero un impulso le hizo abrir la ventana y asomarse por la cornisa.

—¡hey!—grito desde su lugar—¡¿nos das todo ese dinero, y no piensas mirar en lo que estás invirtiendo?!

A penas reparo en la mirada sorprendida del reverendo, no podía cuando le sostenía la mirada a la joven Wayne casi retándola a que le llevará la contraria, pero no lo hizo, simplemente le miro con semblante estoico.

—¡tal vez tengas razón, Robin!— grito de vuelta para su sorpresa.

Pero que respondiera no fue lo que casi lo enmudeció.

—¡¿como sabes mi nombre?!

—¡tengo una lista de fotos y nombres! ¡tal vez no sepa en qué estoy invirtiendo, pero si se en quienes!

La miro en silencio por un segundo, a los ricos normalmente no les importaba saber a dónde paraba su dinero, solamente querían la atención mediática para que sus amigos pensaran que eran caritativos.

—¡llámame John, John Blake!

Era extraño como una tarde de lo más incomoda se volvería la base de su amistad, pero las cosas grandiosas raramente comenzaban de la manera habitual.

•

•

•

—dime ¿por qué estoy aquí?— pregunto tomando otro canapé.

—eres mi amigo, y los amigos te ayudan cuando necesitar ir al estanque de pirañas— susurro Sarah mirando a su alrededor.

—no, los amigos te dicen que no vayas al estanque— corrigió John— y a cambio ellos no tienen que salvarte— tomó otro canapé— ¡dios! Esto es deliciosos.

Sarah sonrió para sus adentros, estos eventos eran más pasaderos con John a su lado, pero prefería mil veces visitarlo en la casa hogar, o invitarlo a la mansión.

—cuidado, no queremos que te pongas rellenito— bromeó picándole un costado.

—volví a crecer otros tres centímetros, al paso que voy tendré que preocuparme por no parecer una aguja—rebatió con otro canapé en mano— tal vez deberías comer, sigues igual de enana que cuando te conocí.

—solo por qué creces muy rápido, con cada centímetro que gano tú ganas el doble— refutó con un mohín— tal vez deberías seguir comiendo, no queremos que te pongas escuálido.

Parpadeo, y la miro estupefacto.

—tu léxico me hace sentir como el menor de ambos, que vayas a la universidad no ayuda— confesó antes de sonreír pícaramente— pero ¿ya te dije gracias por ayudarme en matematicas? La señorita Leighn casi se desmaya cuando vio mi impecable examen... Por cierto, mi maestra de literatura me felicito por mi fino lenguaje—río— pasar tanto tiempo contigo hizo que abriera un diccionario y lo leyera, no puedo preguntarte todo el tiempo que es de lo que hablas.

—sabes que lo digo inconscientemente—recordó sonriendo— pero es bueno que estés dedicado a esta amistad.

John se removió incomodo mientras evitaba ruborizarse.

—si, bueno—carraspeo— tiene sus ventajas, como la comida... Es asombrosa — evitó mirarla mientras pensaba como irse por la tangente— es increíble como decidieron cambiar el evento para hacerte venir.

—la excusa de que tengo que dormir temprano no funciona en un almuerzo—suspiro— desde que los Saint Claire lo descubrieron parece que se convirtió en una moda entre la alta sociedad de Gotica—en cuanto llegaron habían sido bombardeados con mimos, solo a penas los habían dejado respirar en paz—las docenas de cenas que se llevaban en un mes se redujeron a un par desde que todos decidieron empezar a invitarme a sus eventos matutinos.

—no olvides como todos tratan de presentarte a sus retoños— río para sí mismo— todos quieren que sus hijos sean tu mejor amigo, pensando tal vez que la inteligencia es contagiosa, pero todos sabemos que esos niños pretenciosos a penas y ven más allá de sus narices— chasqueo la lengua al recordar algo poco agradable— la mitad de estas personas solo quieren casarte con sus hijos.

—una docena trato de firmar un acuerdo prenupcial con Alfred— río incrédula— es increíble el nivel de avaricia.

John la miro en silencio, entre tantas reuniones había oído un par de desagradables comentarios... _'Yo no me entusiasmaría tanto con esa niña, Bruce Wayne seguramente vuelve a mandarla a su nido de ratas a su regreso' 'realmente dudo que tenga opinión en la junta directiva, pero nunca está de más caer en la buena gracia de un Wayne'_ ojalá eso hubiera sido lo peor que había escuchado '¿ _Wayne? Podrá llevar el apellido, pero nunca será digna de el, esa niña no es más que una bastarda con suerte'_

—Sarah—susurro— no son buenas personas, prométeme que vas a tener cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

En cuanto vio su mirada supo que ella tampoco había ignorado los comentarios que flotaban a sus espaldas, maldijo internamente a la gente sin escrúpulos que los rodeaban, Sarah no merecía tratar con tanta hipocresía, era demasiado buena para todas esas personas.

—hey—llamo su atención mientras la abrazaba por los hombros—recuerda que tienes Alfred, a Giorgio y Maria, Rachel, al profesor Makoto, al señor Fox, incluso al señor Frederricks, y por supuesto a mi... Todos te queremos Sarah— quiso decirle que no necesitaba a Bruce, pero era mentir —no te pongas triste.

—John.. ¿Crees que va a estar orgulloso de mi?

Sabía de quién hablaba, y lo entendía, quien no anhelaba la aprobación de su padre.

—sería un tonto sino lo estuviera.

•

•

•

 _La acomodo en sus brazos, depósito un suave beso en su frente, y con suma delicadeza apartó las hebras de cabello que caían por su rostro._

 _—no he hablado con él en un largo tiempo— confesó Elena en un susurro—me marché cuando tenía diecisiete._

 _Acarició su hombro mientras la acercaba más a su pecho._

 _—¿lo extrañas?_

 _Sabía que la madre de Elena había fallecido cuando era niña, pero raramente mencionaba a su padre, o al menos hasta la noche anterior. Por lo que entendia no habían hablado después de haber tenido una gran pelea, Elena era renuente a decir el motivo, pero sospechaba que era por decisiones que ella no apoyaba._

 _—si—confirmó débilmente— por mucho tiempo fue mi único hogar._

 _—Elena— susurro en la oscuridad de su habitación— me alegra haberte conocido._

 _La sintió removerse entre las sabanas, el calor de su piel contra la suya era lo más satisfactorio que jamás había experimentado, y el que constantemente buscará mirarlo fijamente a los ojos solo hacía más dulce la experiencia. Observo sus cerúleos irises, le sonrío mientras bajaba traviesamente su mano por el costado de su espalda, complacido escucho como reía ante el leve cosquilleo que provocaba por su cintura... Era simplemente hermosa._

 _—Bruce..._

 _Su nombre fue el último eco que surco la noche, con un fuego latente Elena se lanzó a besarlo y él correspondió con igual devoción._

Se agitó entre las sabanas antes de mirar adormilado los primeros rayos de sol, nuevamente había soñado con Elena, y como las veces anteriores, solo podía reflexionar sobre lo mucho que la extrañaba. Dio un tirón de su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado en el viejo catre donde había caído dormido, observó las manchadas paredes, y por un segundo se permitió imaginar que no estaba ahí, sino en un balcón a la orilla de un perlada arena y un abundante mar azul, mirando al sol aparecer tras el oleaje. Oiría el rumor del agua mientras los tonos naranjas y rojizos, incluso rosados, comenzaban acentuarse en la marea, pero solo el momento se completaría cuando un par de femeninos brazos lo rodearan por la cintura. Era casi como un rito sentir su tersa piel contra su espalda, la suave caricia de su beso... Un hombre morirá por tener algo así, y él lo había dejado escapar.

Pero había tomado su decisión, tal vez no la mejor, aunque sí la necesaria. Sabia que no podía vivir una mentira, el hombre que era hoy y el que había sido entonces no lograban hallar paz interna ¿por qué hacerla la única luz en su camino? ¿acaso Elena no merecía que él también iluminara el suyo? No era justo. En aquel entonces, cuando le reveló que anhelaba una vida con él, no pudo resistirlo, tenía que confesarle que él jamás sería capaz de darle lo que ella quería... Una familia ¿como? si a penas podía pensar en sus padres sin recordar el trágico accidente.

Recordarla entre sueños le traía sosiego, solo por meros instantes, irremediablemente siempre terminaba recordando lo que había perdido,y aquel dolor, le impedía siquiera pensar en lo que pudo ser si se hubiera quedado a lado de Elena.

—Lo lamento— murmuró al vacío.

•

•

•

El CEO de industrias Wayne aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos hasta llegar al más recóndito lugar del restaurante al que había reservado. Había poca luz, era un espacio perfecto incluso para evitar oyentes ajenos. Tal precaución había tomado que había ordenado con anticipación para evitar que algún camarero les atendiera.

—buenas noches, señor Earl— llamo una voz entre las sombras.

—vaya—dijo sorprendido de no haberle visto— llego más pronto de lo que esperaba.

—me gusta la puntualidad— se limitó a decir— ¿tiene un asunto con nosotros?

Pregunto el hombre mientras tomaba asiento al lado opuesto de él. A penas distinguía sus facciones, pero logró ver un corto cabello castaño, y un par de ojos grisáceos que lo evaluaban. Había algo extraño en su sonrisa, su semblante se mezclaba entre la burla y la ironía, sin embargo su penetrante mirada era lo que le resultaba más incomodo.

—tal vez quiera probar la comida— sugirió falsamente calmado— no hay apuro de ir tan rápido a los negocios.

—no—dijo filosamente el invitado— nosotros sabemos lo que quiere, nos interesa, de otra manera mi jefe jamás me habría mandado para verle— le dio otra sonrisa escalofriante— mientras esté dispuesto a pagar nosotros solucionaremos su problema, ya todo está planeado, en cuanto se haga la transferencia comenzaremos el trabajo.

—¿como...? ¿como piensan deshacerse de ella—musitó el señor Earl.

—ese es nuestro problema— argumento sin dejar de sonreír— ¿contamos con su transferencia antes de media noche?

—por supuesto—asintió sin dejar ver su terror—delo por hecho.

—muy bien— se levanto de un golpe y comenzó a caminar antes de girar a vele por la comisura del ojo— a mi jefe le interesa saber por qué quiere desaparecer a la niña, no se ofenda, pero su empresa ha tenido más utilidades desde su llegada.

El señor Earl se quedó quieto, antes de suspirar, y finalmente decidirse a responder.

—su abuelo y su padre jamás se interesaron por el imperio, siempre me pareció bien, no es como si los hubiera querido husmeando en mi empresa— tomo un sorbo de vino— tal vez ahora me sea útil, pero en el futuro va a ser una amenaza, he mantenido el control de industrias Wayne por años, su nombre podrá estar en el edifico, pero por lo que a mí concierne, ese lugar es mi derecho.

—ah—asintió comprendiendo— le estorba, no hay duda de que en unos años pudo haber tomado su puesto—otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro— gracias por su cooperación, un placer hacer negocios con usted.

Gregory Earl observó en silencio como desaparecía como un fantasma. Suspiro relajando su postura, como si aquello jamás hubiera ocurrido volvió a tomar un sorbo de vino y se dispuso a comer.

•

•

•

Faltaba una semana para Navidad, la mansión Wayne no solo relucía nieve en su fachada, también un sin números de luces y adornos navideños. Dentro, junto a la chimenea, un colosal pino lleno de rojos y plateados adornos se erguía imponente, a sus pies había contados obsequios que esperaban a ser abiertos a primera hora de Navidad.

Sarah se encontraba acurrucada en el sillón, arropada en una frazada mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de chocolate caliente, en su regazo tenía una caja de madera, sobre la cual acomodaba una nueva hoja de papel y su pluma favorita.

—hey, Sarah— escucho la voz John llamarle— ¿ya viste esta preciosura?—dijo emocionado— Alfred la tenía guardada en el ático.

Volteo a ver de qué hablaba. Era un trineo de roble, tallado finamente, y con las iniciales B.W enmarcadas en dorado. Sonrío, era hermoso, e irónicamente de la persona a la que escribía su carta.

—hay que usarlo— declaró emocionada.

John sonrío pícaro, esta iba a ser la mejor semana de Navidad de todas.

—Sabía que había un motivo para tener una amiga con una colina en el jardín—bromeó mientras corrían al jardín trasero.

Ambos salieron riendo, tan solo reparando en saludar al viejo mayordomo mientras este les veía con una sonrisa. Alfred se acercó a la sala a recoger las cosas que Sarah había dejado en su emoción, con cuidado guardo la pluma, y la carta dentro de la caja de madera. Sabía que la pequeña ya tenía más de unas cuantas docenas de cartas escritas para Bruce, una costumbre que había adquirido incluso antes de establecerse en la mansió había querido que tuviera alguna clase de contacto con su padre, aunque fuera unilateral, y era así como había impulsado a la joven señorita a escribir cartas para su padre.

Sería otro año sin el joven Bruce, podía presentirlo. Aunque también sería una navidad más con Sarah, hornearían galletas y prepararían el desayuno para ambos, Alfred contaría un par de anécdotas de su juventud, y por la tarde irían a dar un recorrido por el parque central, tal vez, y si Alfred no sentía sus articulaciones crujir, patinarían un rato por la pista de hielo que instalaban cada temporada invernal.

Aunque aquel año había surgido con una alegre sorpresa, durante la semana hasta la víspera de Navidad, contarían con la presencia del joven Blake en la mansión. El orfelinato había permitido que pasara esos días de descanso con ellos, y desde el día anterior, Sarah y él se la habían pasado haciendo un sin fin de cosas. Era agradable oír risas, los años de más absoluto silencio ahora parecían lejanos, nuevamente la mansión se llenaba de felicidad.

Observo sus siluetas deslizarse por la nieve, incluso desde su lugar pudo oír cómo gritaban extasiados, Alfred río, era encantador. Imagino al joven Bruce disfrutar de la nieve junto a su hija, podía casi ver cómo ambos rodarían en el frío blanquecino, sonriendo y abrazándose, sin duda sería el mejor regalo que Alfred podría obtener.

•

 **Nota de autora.**

 **muchas gracias catalinaorrego y amatista1996 por comentar.**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.**

 **realmente tengo que confesar que escribir los momentos de Elena con Bruce me alegran de sobremanera, pero también me llenan de pesar... Él aún no sabe que fue asesinada *suspiro***

 **En el próximo capítulo se vienen cosas interesantes, y ojalá les guste.**


	5. La Fosa

•

—¡nos vemos John!— grito Sarah desde la portezuela

John agito su mano desde la entrada de la casa hogar.

—¡no lo olvides!— exclamó de vuelta su mejor amigo— ¡tienes que abrir mi regalo primero!

La joven heredera río mientras asentía entusiasmada.

—¡eso haré!— confirmó mientras subía al coche.

Sarah le sonrió a Alfred, realmente había pasado una semana divertida.

—William a la alcaldía— pidió el viejo mayordomo.

La joven heredera de industrias Wayne había sido invitada a la cena navideña del alcalde, y por más excusas que había puesto, al final había tenido que aceptar la invitación.

—podemos irnos a las diez ¿cierto?— pregunto esperanzada.

—por supuesto que sí pequeña

Sarah miro por la ventana, era una noche helada, pero tenía un tono pintoresco con todas las luces que adornaba la avenida principal. Aunque sintió que era un poco extraño que siendo las siete, en una víspera de Navidad, no hubiera gente caminando apresurada por las baldosas, se veía muy desolado, en especial cuando frecuentemente había personas teniendo compras a última hora... Era lo usual.

Repentinamente el interior del coche se iluminó, una camioneta detrás de ello traía encendido dos faroles enormes que les cegó por unos instantes hasta que se acostumbraron a la luminosidad.

—William, déjalo pasar— ordenó Alfred tratando de taparse los ojos.

El chofer se hizo a un lado, y le indicó con un gesto de la mano que los rebasará, pero extrañamente este no lo hizo. Con un acto más inusual, volvió a posicionarse detrás de ellos, acelerando hasta pegarse a ellos.

—Alfred— musitó Sarah— ¿que está pasando?

Pero el viejo mayordomo no contesto, con premura se lanzó abrochar el cinturón de la pequeña heredera antes de abrocharse el suyo.

—William—dijo con voz mortalmente sería— acelera.

El chofer no necesito más, aumentó la velocidad mientras trataba de perder a su persecutor, el motor rugía mientras el aire gélido azotaba las ventanas. Sarah extendió su mano hasta sostener la de Alfred, les estaban siguiendo y solo podía pensar en que quería volver a casa.

—es la primera avenida— farfulló Sarah desconcertada— es la primera avenida, siempre hay patrullas, ¿por qué...? ¿por qué...?— trato de hallar coherencia a sus propias palabras— ¿Alfred?

Escucho el palpable miedo en su voz, y no pudo ser capaz de confesar que lo más probable es que la fuerza policiaca los hubiera vendido a quien sea que los perseguía, el viejo mayordomo también temía, no podía pensar en alguna forma de escapar aquella encrucijada.

—Sarah...—comenzó a decir antes de que el coche tirara violentamente hacia delante.

El chirrido del acero rascando el pavimento fue ensordecedor, el Roy Royce dio una vuelta sobre su trompa antes de caer de espaldas y arrastrarse otros metros, las ventanas crujieron hasta reventar en millones de fragmentos, un aceite comenzó a fugarse por todos lados. La camioneta que les seguía les había golpeado por la parte trasera, mientras sin notarlo, otro vehículo les había impactado por el lado derecho.

—Alfred—Sarah llamo con la vista nublada—Alfred.

Miro a su alrededor, William está inconsciente con sangre desbordando por su cabeza, a su lado Alfred colgaba desorientado de las correas. Sintió un punzada en la pantorrilla, tenía un largo corte surcándole la piel, parpadeo tratando de aclarar su cabeza.

A penas escucho el sonido de un vehículo acercándose, no se trataba de los dos que les habían embestido, era una tercera camioneta. Con horror Sarah escucho cómo se abría una puerta a la distancia, un par de pasos comenzaron acercarse antes de detenerse abruptamente.

—Sarah Wayne— llamo una voz que parecía jadear más que hablar— si me oyes, te recomiendo que te despidas antes de la extracción, tienes un minuto.

Sarah aún podía oír el ahogado sonido de su respiración, estaba temblando, pero con la poca valentía que le sobraba giro a ver Alfred. Él regresó la mirada igual de aterrado, no por él, si no por ella.

—no hagas nada Alfred—le suplico— no podemos huir, ellos...—trago el doloroso nudo en su garganta— van a llevarme, no sabemos qué quieren, pero necesitas quedarte quieto— trato de sonreírle pero fue en vano— si alguien va buscarme, sé que vas a ser tú, ahora no puedes hacer nada— declaró con el terror esparciéndose por su cuerpo— pero prométeme que vas a encontrarme.

—no descansaré hasta hacerlo—prometió fervientemente con la poca consciencia que le sobraba— voy a encontrarte Sarah, voy.. Voy hacerlo.

La joven heredera agradeció que hubiera caído en la inconsciencia, no quería que la viera ser sustraída, sería mejor que su último recuerdo fuera de ambos tomándose de la mano.

—se acabo el tiempo—alertó la voz.

Se le corto la respiración, y antes de que pudiera gritar, una mano tomo la puerta y la rompió como si se tratara de un siempre juguete. Un par de carbones ojos se asomaron y la miraron.

—opción número uno: te sueltas y haces esto más fácil— dijo antes de levantar un segundo dedo— opción número dos: jalo de ti y vemos que se rompe primero, tus huesos o las correas— Sarah no necesito ni pensarlo— no vas hacerlo divertido ¿cierto?— preguntó retóricamente antes de arrastrarla sin aviso— nos vamos— comunicó a la docena de hombres armados— empaqueten a la princesa.

Empujó a Sarah hacia su hombre de confianza, esté en un segundo ya había cubierto la cabeza de la niña y le había amarrado las manos a la espalda.

El subordinado sonrío con crueldad cuando vio a su jefe saludar con ironía a las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad. En un segundo las tres camionetas desaparecieron, dejando un destruido Roy Royce como único indicio de que algo había ocurrido.

•

•

•

—Gordon, el comisionado quiere verte

Apartó la vista del televisor, el alcalde estaba dando una conferencia de prensa, las elecciones eran en cuatro meses, y Jim Gordon sabía que no importara lo que dijera, Freeming estaba viviendo los últimos meses de su mandato.

—...el sustrajo fue registrado a las 6:47 pm, he comandado que se realice la extensa búsqueda de Sarah Martha Wayne Dumas por todos los medios, así como la aprensión de sus captores...

Gordon bufo por lo bajo, había sido un buen movimiento llamar a una conferencia de prensa en cuanto se reportó la desaparición, pero había visto los vídeos, no eran criminales simples, el líder incluso se había mofado en las grabaciones. Había dos interrogativas que iban a desmoronar cualquier intento por salvar su carrera política ¿como habían efectuado un secuestro en una de las calles más vigiladas de Gotica? ¿por qué no había patrullas haciendo la usual vigilancia rutinaria?

—¿quería verme?— pregunto desde la puerta

—todo esto es un caos—replicó sin dejar de hojear papeles—al principio solo era el reporte de un accidente, asumieron que el otro coche afectado se había dado a la fuga— resopló molesto— tardaron tres horas en sugerir revisar las cámaras, tres horas—repitió sin creerlo— ¿sabes cuáles son las posibilidades de encontrar a Wayne? Cero—soltó crudamente— los tres convoy aparecieron en un pista de aterrizaje privada, están interrogando a los trabajadores, pero los registros no son claros, nadie sabe en qué aeronave se fueron ó a donde fueron—soltó el papeleo y lo miro— eres honesto Gordon, de los pocos en esta Comisaría, confió en que no estés implicado en esta pila de lodo.

Se removió, nadie lo decía, pero todos sabían que habían pagado para despejar la primera avenida, por supuesto que no era claro quien había sido y que policías habían salido beneficiados.

—¿eso es todo, señor?

—necesito que te dirijas al hospital General— comenzó a decir mientras regresaba a su lectura— espera a que Alfred Pennyworth recupere la consciencia, toma su declaración si es pertinente, e infórmale de lo sucedido si aún lo ignora.

—entendido, señor

Se despidió con un gesto y se marchó a cumplir sus órdenes. A su vez un grupo de uniformados comenzó a desplegarse en distintos puntos de ciudad gótica, eran las 4:00 am, y solo un puñado de personas sabía lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, aunque la información sería propagada rápidamente por todos los noticieros matutinos, indiscutiblemente sería una mañana de Navidad llena de sorpresas.

—incluye a industrias Wayne en el parámetro de vigilancia— ordenó una voz profunda— quiero hablar con todos los allegados, necesitamos saber a ciencia cierta donde están los planos, y quien tiene acceso a ellos.

—Si, General Cross—acato de inmediato el raso.

—Michelli, necesito los permisos de vuelo expedidos en las últimas veinticuatro horas, cuando lo tengas verifica a sus pilotos, quiero saber si salieron o entraron al país en el último mes— la teniente asintió mientras se ponía a teclear— levanta una ficha internacional de desaparición, notifiquen primero a los principales aeropuertos y después al resto.

—señor, tenemos a Lucius Fox y a Douglas Fredderick esperando en el hangar dos— informó un cabo entrando en la casa de campaña— también conseguimos los vídeos del momento de la sustracción, tal vez quiera verlo antes, son viejos conocidos.

Sebastián Cross se irguió en su metro noventa, tenía treinta ocho años, pero a su espalda llevaba una impecable carrera y una docena de preseas con el más alto honor. Era comandante general de las fuerzas especiales militares, su trabajo era salvaguardar la seguridad nacional del país, un simple caso de secuestro no era algo que lo hiciera parpadear, sin embargo, se le había informado que Sarah Wayne tenía información de relevancia y sumamente sensible para la seguridad Nacional.

Observo con escrutinio el vídeo de principio a fin, este no era su trabajo habitual, pero conocía al sujeto, y sabía que tampoco era el suyo. Lo que más le molestaba era que alguien tan peligroso se hubiera infiltrado al país con tanta facilidad, el gobierno usaba todos los oídos y ojos que podía para tener rastros de su paradero, la información era escasa a comparación de los esfuerzos por encontrarlo, pero su caza mantenía cierto nivel de restricción en sus operaciones, pero esto... Entrar a territorio estadounidense, era arriesgado, incluso para el mercenario.

Rápidamente aviso con un mensaje a la base sobre la aparición de un miembro honorario de la lista negra.

—señores— saludo con un rígido asentimiento a los recién llegados— soy el general Cross, se me fue asignado el caso de Sarah Wayne, con su desaparición se nos presenta un gran problema.

El mayor de ambos le miro con los ojos enrojecidos.

—¿de que problema habla?—pregunto con la mirada cansada Fredderick.

—Sarah tiene amplio conocimiento sobre las aeronaves que estamos construyendo para la milicia— reveló adivinando que por ese motivo habían mandado militares a Gotica— por supuesto que no tiene el conocimiento preciso para replicar los planos, pero si lo suficiente para empezar un esqueleto del prototipo.

—Wayne fue evaluada durante su pre-contratacion, inteligencia afirma que moldeandola de la forma correcta puede llegar a ensamblar una copia exacta o inclusos superior de la aeronave en alrededor de año y medio— reveló el general— mis superiores temen que en cinco logre construir algo catastrófico, pero se tratan de suposiciones— concreto sin más— nos interesa saber dónde se encuentran los planos y quien tiene acceso a ellos.

El silencio se sembró entre los tres hombres antes de que Fredderick saliera de su estupor.

—¿todo este tiempo han sabido del riesgo que corría? ¿y no le enviaron protección antes?— pregunto furibundo.

El general le vio sin inmutarse.

—las suposiciones no son suficientes para decidir mandar protección— dijo implacable— y de haberlo hecho hipotéticamente pudimos ponerla indirectamente en la mira de alguien indeseado.

—ya estaba en la mira de alguien— exclamó el señor Fredderick mientras bufaba— ¡espléndido trabajo!

El general no reaccionó a su sarcasmo, venía por un trabajo, no hacerse mis simpatía. Un pitido le alarmó de un nuevo mensaje, sacó su dispositivo móvil y vio las nuevas instrucciones.

—los planos— dijo inmediatamente— los necesito ahora.

—bueno, son propiedad de industria Wayne— comenzó a decir el señor Fox— y por lo que se el señor Earl los tiene en su poder, el contacto con ellos está restringido, incluso lo estuvo para la señorita Wayne aún siendo cabeza de la planificación.

Cross enarcó una ceja, el hombre no parecía muy entusiasta al hablar de su jefe.

—las cosas cambian, y durante ley marcial es un crimen negarse a cooperar— informó fríamente.

—¿ley marcial?— repitió confuso Lucius Fox—¿cuando la han declarado?

—durante las próximas 72 horas Gotica es nuestra.

Informó antes de retirarse abruptamente. La ciudad llevaba años siendo el nido de innumerables criminales, pero ninguno de tal relevancia que lograra la intervención militar, sin embargo el tipo que había hecho una aparición la noche anterior era alguien que merecía la molestia. Tenía tres dias para hallar a quienes habían permitido su ingreso al país, y además a quien había concertado la ayuda de la fuerza policiaca, debía dejar la casa limpia para evitar que la situación se repitiera una segunda vez.

No tenía tiempo para librar a Gotica de su putrefacta vida diaria, simplemente iba a deshacerse de los imbeciles que habían tenido el menor contacto con el mercenario.

•

•

•

La bolsa en su cabeza era como una burbuja caliente que le dificultaba la respiración, alguien la jalaba de la cadena enredada en sus hombros, lo único que lograba escuchar era acentos pronunciados que hablaban una lengua que desconocía por completo.

Siguió caminando tratando no de arrastrar sus pies sobre la arena que le quemaba los talones, no sabía dónde estaba, pero a decir verdad dudaba que siguiera en su país, la habían transportado por varias horas antes de hacerla caminar a ciegas mientras era arrastrada como ganado.

Las personas a su alrededor callaron repentinamente y todo mundo paro en su lugar, incluida ella, sin embargo alguien la pateo detrás de la rodilla haciéndola caer al suelo. Una mano tersa la tomó del cuello y otra levanto su cabeza por encima de la bolsa.

—Sarah— llamo una voz femenina antes de soltar un chasqueo altivo —no sabes lo que daría por ver el rostro de tu madre al saber que te llevo a un lugar que me arrebató todo incluso antes de haber nacido. La pequeña y dulce Elena hubiera llorado desconsolada— se mofó con falsa tristeza— ahora no está para verte sufrir la condena que alguna vez destine para ella, pero que he decidido cumplas en su lugar— escucho sin entender de lo que la mujer hablaba— ciertamente tenía la esperanza de que fueras consumida por la corrupta ciudad a la que llamas hogar, pero no importa, hay miles de infiernos en la tierra y he decidido que conozcas el mío— soltó con viciosa maldad —no importa que tanto lo trates jamás podrás escapar de tu destino ¿y sabes que veo en el tuyo?— se acercó maliciosamente a su oído antes de susurrar— sufrimiento, dolor, desesperación. Todo esto como pago de lo que tú madre me arrebató— beso su mejilla sobre la tela negra de la bolsa— no nos volveremos a ver querida sobrina— rápidamente se alejó de ella como si su mera presencia la quemara— ¡llévensela!

Quiso gritar, pero no encontró su propia voz, estaba confundida y demasiado débil para encontrar coherencia al presente. Solo sintió como un par de brazos masculinos la levantaban, un momento después estaban precipitándose hacia un lugar desconocido, podía escuchar el silbido de una cuerda mientras se deslizaban, con simple eco amortiguaron sobre una superficie sólida.

—bienvenida a la fosa— dijo aquella voz jadeante que la había capturado en Gotica.

La bolsa en su cabeza le fue arrebatada en un fluido movimiento. Entorno los ojos a pesar de la carencia de luz, tras parpadear se encontró con un inimaginable escenario... Celdas, decenas de celdas esparcidas en una construcción cilíndrica que se erguía imponente sobre sus cabezas, y dentro solo había colores grises y rostros sombríos.

Un sollozo escapó escapó de sus labios, quería volver a casa, todo en aquel lugar era abrumadamente terrorífico. Retrocedió con temor, pero termino golpeándose con el hombre que la había traído aquel lugar, volteo a verle asustada, sin embargo él observó sin la más absoluta empatía.

—un regalo— le informo mientras presionaba una rugosa forma contra su mano— para el inicio de tu nueva vida— jalo dos veces de la cuerda que lo sujetaba por el arnés en su cintura— aprende a pelear.

Fue su consejo antes de elevarse por el aire.

Miro a su captor con incredulidad, la había dejado ahí a su suerte. Miro el objeto en su mano, era un navaja trenzada entre vieja madera, lo estudio con confusión hasta que cayó en cuenta en el lugar que estaba. Giró alarmada mientras sostenía el obsequio en alto, más de un prisionero la observaba, algunos con curiosidad, otros con sadismo, y unos pocos con algo que no pudo identificar.

—aléjense— clamó en un susurro temeroso.

Pero solo un clamor de voces hablando en una lengua que desconocía le respondieron. Presionó su cuerpo contra la pared, no había salida aparente ¿que iba hacer encerrada en aquel lugar? Con su labio tembloroso, y con finas lágrimas en sus ojos, halló un anciano haciéndole gestos ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que fuera ayudarla? Observo a los demás reos, mejor tentar su suerte que esperar a ver lo que los otros prisioneros podían llegar a ser.

Corrió por la orilla de la prision mientras amenazaba a cualquiera que siquiera intentará acercarse, algunos reían incrédulos por sus burdos intentos y otros simplemente la miraban con disgusto, pero no le dio importancia, lo único que quería era algo de seguridad en aquel lugar desconocido.

Tras largos minutos se deslizó a la celda del anciano mientras este le hacía ademanes para que se apresurase. El anciano no tardó tiempo en cerrar la reja detrás de sí, con una llave puso seguro para que nadie pudiera abrirla. Sarah se arrinconó en una esquina con el cuchillo frente a ella, no confiaba en sus intenciones, pero había más posibilidades de vencer a un hombre viejo que a veinte jóvenes.

—tranquila, no voy a intentar nada— informó tomando una vieja jarra de barro— hace años que no veo un rostro tan joven, tu juventud es casi un misterio para mí— río secamente por un segundo—¿que hiciste para que él te trajera aquí?

Se sentó en su esquina y le miro con desconfianza, bajo su cuchillo, pero lo conservo a la mano en caso de que necesitara actuar rápidamente.

—No se— respondió honestidad— no sé quién es él, no sé qué hago aquí.

El anciano la miro con simpatía por unos segundos, no tenía idea del motivo por el que había sido traída, pero el podía anticipar lo que vendría... Desesperacion, toneladas de ella. Si la pequeña planeaba sobrevivir tendría que sacrificar algo, todos lo habían hecho, aquí no había lugar para la compasión, para la gentileza o la bondad.

Habia iniciado de manera favorable, tenía un poco de valentía de su lado, pero desafortunadamente no era suficiente, en aquel lugar abandonado por dios solo sobrevivía el más capaz ¿esa niña estaba lista para adaptarse a la oscuridad?

La prision en la que se encontraban no era una normal, había casos poco usuales, pero conocidos, sobre hombres que habían elegido no sólo adaptarse sino ser engullidos por la oscuridad, ellos que abandonaban su parte humana podían ser considerados monstruos.

—no vas a encontrar respuestas —le confesó— al menos no en estos muros —le tendió un descolorido vaso de agua— si eres capaz de emerger merecerás buscarlas —el canto de los reos comenzó a resonar— no intentes empeñar tiempo en entender por qué estás aquí, no te llevará a ningún lado— con sutileza le indicó que se acercara a la reja— aquí no hay lugar para la luz, y tú estás llena de ella —La pequeña observó con cautela el hombre que se aventuraba a escalar la fosa— usa tu tiempo para tratar de salir, es la única esperanza que reside en estas paredes, y la única cosa a la que puedes aferrarte.

Sin más palabras que compartir volvió a lo suyo. Desde su posición pudo escuchar como otro hombre fallaba, y como la respiración de la pequeña residente se cortaba al ver el hecho. Suspiro, le esperaba largos días, pero con el tiempo entendería la vida en la fosa.

•

•

•

Los cuerpos habían llegado al mismo tiempo que la noticia. Los guardias que había mandado para proteger a Sarah le habían sido devueltos a los pies de su hogar, envueltos entre sabanas desteñidas y ensangrentadas. Había subestimado a su hija, y a la abominación que siempre la acompañaba.

Había fallado como padre... A Talia... Y a Elena. Lo peor era que la más inocente entre ambas hermana había sucumbido por pecados ajenos e inexistentes, los celos y las envidias de Talia habían sido entendibles al principio, había vivido durante muchos años en un infierno, un lugar donde su madre había muerto y donde ella estuvo apunto de hacerlo ¿como podía no entender su enojo contra Elena? Su hermana, a diferencia de ella, siempre había contado con él, y había vivido protegida y feliz en su hogar. Trato de que Talia entendiera que nada de ello era culpa de Elena, pero sin importar su esfuerzo había terminado odiándola con una intensidad que no había visto jamás en otros ojos.

Por un momento se permitió confrontar sus demonios. De ambas Talia tenía más parecido a él, ambos eran siervos de la oscuridad, en cambio Elena había sido como una luz pura, dulce, pero no inofensiva por ello. Siendo su hija inevitablemente había fortalecido su espíritu y su cuerpo, herramientas que habían hecho fortalecer sus ideales y que al final los había hecho discrepar. Por ese motivo Talia había sido nombrada heredera de la liga, y durante ese breve periodo hubo paz entre ambas, su hija mayor pensó superarla, creyó falsamente que estaba avergonzado de los ideales de Elena. En realidad la amo más que nunca al ver que ni siquiera su propia oscuridad era capaz de ahogar su luz ¿por qué existía la oscuridad, si no para hacerle compañía a la luz? La liga había nacido para eliminar la propia oscuridad de la que habían emergido, ellos eran equilibrio y para lograr ese balance se necesitaba de oposición, dos caras de la moneda que se confrontaban eternamente con el único fin de establecer verdadero orden, luz y oscuridad... Sombras.

—búsquenla— ordenó sin dejar de ver la grabación que se repetía en la pantalla— no importa la forma, encuentren a Talia.

Era difícil de aceptar, pero se había transformado en un peligro. Estaba pasando más allá de los límites de la liga, sus acciones eran personales, corruptas y fuera de sentido. Posiblemente parte de su culpa había sido ceder a sus de deseos de venganza contra los prisioneros de la fosa, un error fatal considerando que la liga jamás debería actuar por venganza, se regían por el interés común de sembrar orden. Las visiones de Talia obviamente habían cambiado, o tal vez siempre habían sido así, sencillamente que él jamás entendió la verdadera naturaleza de su hija.

—¿y en cuanto a Sarah? ¿que debemos hacer?— pregunto su segundo al mando.

—la encontraremos— afirmó.

•

 **Nota de autora.**

 **por mi parte creo que el simple hecho de que Ra's al Ghul tenga una nieta, ya es interesante.**

 **Actualizo para hacerme un auto regalo, hoy es mi cumpleaños y me dije ¿porqué no?**


	6. Búsqueda

•

Sarah siseo de dolor. Su ojo estaba inflamado como un globo, había tenido una pelea con uno de los prisioneros, ni siquiera entendía por qué había comenzado la riña, pero había tratado de defenderse. Sus burdos intentos solo le habían dejado un ojo morado y un dolor tremendo en las costillas, solo con la ayuda del anciano había salido librada del enfrentamiento.

—No huir tal vez te mate primero si no aprendes a pelear —dijo sin dar importancia al asunto— a diario estos reos luchan, es una buena forma de liberar estrés, deberías observarlos, tal vez aprendas algo.

Sarah asintió silenciosamente, no era mala idea, pero si era honesta consigo misma, también carecía de fuerza física. Observó el rayo de luz que llegaba desde el exterior, extrañaba Alfred, quería estar en casa. Suspiro, la única forma era escalando, pero sus brazos eran demasiado débiles y constantemente sus manos se resbalaban como mantequilla.

Así que Sarah aceptó que llevaría tiempo poder salir de la fosa, y si pensaba volver a casa, era mejor que empezara inmediatamente aprender la supervivencia de la que carecía, no podía depender de la suerte para salir librada de la vida en la fosa, tenía que resistir, resistir hasta que fuera capaz de salir.

—Gracias — fue su débil respuesta cuando le ofreció un extraño guiso.

Comió mecánicamente, sus pensamientos perdidos en la extraña frase que había escuchado casi una semana atrás "hay miles de infiernos en la tierra, y he decidido que conozcas el mío" todavía podía oír el odio en sus palabras, y la enferma satisfacción por saber lo que le aguardaba ¿quien era aquella mujer?

—¿Acaso no te lo dije niña? —el anciano la saco de sus conjeturas abruptamente— no trates de buscar respuestas.

—¿Por qué no? —espetó enojada Sarah.

—Sigue preguntándote el por qué estás aquí y la intriga te consumirá —se acercó y le pego en la frente con el dedo índice—. Hay hombres que llegan sabiendo el motivo por el que fueron entregados a la fosa, y otros que tienen la pista para concluirlo con el tiempo, pero tú... Tú eres del grupo que nunca va encontrar respuestas aquí, no cometas el mismo error que todos los demás, no dejes que tus preguntas consuman lo que sobra de ti— suspiro cansado— te aseguro que la pura intriga puede volver loco a cualquiera.

Podría estar mintiéndole... ¿pero acaso tenía algún sentido hacerlo? Sin quererlo soltó un sollozo, por qué tal vez el anciano tenía razón, pero necesitan saber que aquel sufrimiento tenía un motivo de ser. Su mente constantemente le pedía por regresar a casa con Alfred, ese lugar no sólo anidaba prisioneros, en ella había una oscuridad abrumadora que sofocaba la más sencilla de las sonrisas.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? — le preguntó el anciano— anhelas demasiado, en un lugar como este anhelar puede llevarte a la perdición— le dijo.

—¿Entonces que debo hacer? —le preguntó con temor.

El anciano la miro por unos segundos antes de responder.

— Tu mente, hazla fuerte —respondió enigmático—y hazla temer.

•

•

•

Se habían trasladado hasta Jordania en una intrépida cacería que los había hecho cruzar por gran parte de Medio Oriente.

Talia se sentía acorralada, podía casi olerlo en el aire, su hija era astuta para evadirlo, pero aparentemente no para huir del perímetro que él había marcado como su territorio de acecho.

Aunque las cosas se habían balanceado un poco a su favor aquel día, estaba a tres dias de la posición actual de Talia, pero aquello no era lo que había levantado su humor, si no el hecho que había capturado al convoy que se había tomado la molestia de preparar exclusivamente para despistarlo.

—Caballeros — llamo mordaz— no hay necesidad de mentiras, sé qué rumbo tomó Talia —se quitó la chaqueta con una sonrisa perspicaz— y por supuesto, no se arriesgaría a dejar hombres con información del paradero de la niña que busco.

Sin piedad cubrió con su chaqueta el rostro de uno de sus rehenes, con una fuerza demoledora apretó la tela y con una flexión rápida lo lanzo contra su rodilla. Oyó su cuello romperse. Sin más desecho el cuerpo a un lado, con una mirada imperturbable volteo a ver al resto de los hombres.

—No gozó de este brutal tipo de acciones —les aseguro acercándose a otro hombre que ya temblaba al ver lo que se avecinaba— pero podrán entender que llamaron mi atención de la manera incorrecta.

Lanzó otro cuerpo sin inmutarse, repitió la acción dos veces más, y entonces ocurrió algo, uno de los sujetos se quebró en llanto.

—Por favor, por favor... Sé algo —le aseguro con desesperación— sé algo.

Le miro con curiosidad.

—¿Algo de valor? ¿Algo que me lleve a lo que busco? —pregunto incrédulo por su agalla de negociar.

—N-no —tartamudeo— pero sé algo —repitió nuevamente—. El mercenario, nos envió a investigar a un hombre, el CEO de industrias Wayne —Ra's al Ghul se inclinó y lo miro a los ojos con atención— estaba buscando una forma de desaparecer a la niña, ya teníamos planeado capturarla, pero de todos modos envió a uno de sus hombres a negociar con el CEO, y les pago, ese hombre pago para que la desaparecieran.

Se levanto y contempló el cielo, suspiro, al segundo siguiente ya había roto su cuello de manera abrupta.

—Agradece que fui piadoso —declaró viendo el cuerpo sin vida—acabas de enfurecerme aún más —giro a ver a su segundo a mando— ¿los militares arrestaron a Earl?

—No —negó lentamente— creen que se la llevaron para hacerla construir armas, y nosotros... Bueno, sabemos que es algo personal —resopló despeinándose con frustración— tuvieron a Gotica por tres dias y no pudieron descubrirlo, vaya que son inútiles.

—Los planes no deben cambiar —concluyó con ira contenida— la caída de Gotica está destinada a pasar, pero supongo que puedo darle un asiento exclusivo del espectáculo..

—Si —sonrío con apreciación su segundo— podemos arreglar algo.

Ra's al Ghul limpio su manos cuidadosamente. Asintiendo para si mismo regreso a la todo terreno que aguardaba, era hora de presionar más a Talia.

—¡ANDANDO!— grito a sus hombres.

•

•

•

Contempló el árbol navideño, y los regalos que reposaban bajo este. Todo se había derrumbado tan rápido, se encontraba incapaz de mover el marchito pino de la estancia, incluso si ya había pasado dos meses desde el secuestro de Sarah.

Su desaparición había perturbado más que a su viejo corazón, Giogio y Maria Alzzini habían viajado a Gotica con el único propósito de extender su ayuda, en menos de un día el joven magnate había contactado con los mejores investigadores que el dinero pudiera pagar, pero los resultados habían sido escasos, una simple fotografía era lo único que tenían hasta el momento.

Contempló con tristeza la borrosa imagen, se trataba de Sarah, estaba seguro a pesar de la bolsa que le cubría el rostro, recordaba perfectamente la ropa que había llevado durante la víspera de Navidad.

La fotografía había sido tomada en Argelia, y había sido pura suerte que se toparán con ella, el autor de la imagen la había tomado por mera curiosidad sin atreverse a revelar a nadie que la poseía. Por fortuna el individuo había escuchado rumores en la calle de que buscaban información de una niña norteamericana, y de que había una cuantiosa recompensa por cualquier pista. El investigador los había contactado cuando comprobó que se trataba de una prueba real. Sin embargo la foto no podía decirles su localización exacta o si Sarah se encontraba en buen estado

Respiró hondamente, y con dolor en su corazón, comenzó a guardar los regalos en una sencilla caja de cartón. Al toparse con el regalo del joven Blake no pudo evitar otro suspiro roto, John lo había visitado en el hospital y pudo ver que el pobre muchacho estaba sufriendo tanto como él, apenas creía lo que había sucedido, y en el más absoluto silencio, Alfred lo había observado llorar.

Había tratado de disculparse por su fortuito quiebre emocional, pero Alfred lo había impedido, él mismo tampoco encontraba fuerza para consolar a nadie.

John llamaba constantemente para saber si había noticias nuevas sobre Sarah, el viejo mayordomo solo le había comunicado que la habían visto en Argelia. Se veía incapaz de mostrarle la foto, era algo que encontraba perturbador... el mero hecho de verla atada de manos y cegada con una bolsa bastaba para enfermarlo, ciertamente no quería que el joven Blake sufriera lo mismo.

Observó los obsequios con su nombre, los que Sarah había destinado para él, pero finalmente se decidió a guardarlos también, no abriría nada hasta que ella volviera.

•

•

•

Lo había apostado todo y había perdido, Talia se le había ido de entre las manos.

Pero noto algo. Había tenido dos opciones de escape, una que conocía a la perfección y otra que le era incierta.

Realmente no encontraba explicación a lo ocurrido ¿por qué arriesgarse? Fácilmente pudo perderlo en su tierra natal, conocía mejor el terreno que él. Su jugada no solo había sido arriesgada, si no extraña, tanto que comenzó a sospechar que había tomado el camino incierto, no sólo esperando perderlo, si no por qué deseaba alejarlo de la otra dirección.

Unos minutos le bastaron para concluir que era aquello que no quería que notara. Gruño por lo bajo, realmente esperaba estar equivocado, pero Talia era capaz de haberlo hecho.

—¿A donde jefe?

—Den la vuelta —ordeno— vamos a la Fosa.

•

 **Capítulo corto comparado con los otros, pero véanlo como un puente que nos va a llevar a algo más interesante... Ra's al Ghul is coming! Por un momento pensé en poner Búsqueda Implacable como título, como ligero chiste, por qué bueno... Quien conoce a Liam Neeson lo entenderá.**

 **El abuelo y la nieta van a tener un primer encuentro. Pero como podrán darse cuenta el fragmento de Sarah se lleva entre las primeras dos semanas de su en cierro, por lo que tal vez se encuentre algo diferente para cuando Ra's al Ghul llegue.**

 **Por cierto si vieron Batman vs Superman y están interesadas en una historia Bruce Wayne/ OC, pueden pasar a leer "Un Breve Amor En EL Tiempo" son capítulos cortitos, pero se me hacen encantadores de cierta forma.**

 **Nos leemos, miles de gracias si llegan a leer hasta aquí.**


	7. Luz

•

Bajó del cielo, no como un ángel, si no como un demonio.

Esa fue la primera vez que Sarah lo vio, Ra's al Ghul. Un hombre que había bajado a las profundidades de la fosa para descargar una furia implacable, en los meses que llevaba ahí, jamás había temido tanto. Él era como una tormenta; un fuerza incomparable, demoledora... aquel que se interpusiera en su camino terminaba conociendo el verdadero infierno en la tierra.

—Sarah Wayne —pregunto a un hombre que lloriqueaba bajo su doloroso agarre— una niña pequeña ¿Donde está?

El reo la señaló con manos temblorosas. Agazapada en su escondite miro con pánico al hombre que la buscaba, su corazón latió violentamente, no sabía quién era y no quería averiguarlo.

Él se giró y brevemente sus miradas conectaron, soltó al reo y camino lentamente hacia ella. Sarah hizo lo único razonable, corrió y se lanzó a las rocas del muro.

—Señor...

Ra's al Ghul le indicó que callara. Miro a Sarah, escalaba con gran velocidad, encajándose dolorosamente algunas rocas, haciendo caso omiso del los borbotones de sangre que comenzaban a fluir de sus palmas.

Camino lentamente por la orilla, observando con interés lo que se desarrollaba frente a él. Su agarre comenzaba a temblar, seguramente sus músculos ardían por el esfuerzo, pero ella seguía escalando sin contemplar sus limitaciones.

Quiso gritarle que se detuviera al verla llegar a la parte del salto, pero se frenó a sí mismo, merecía probarse a sí misma. Sin embargo no se detuvo de acercase y calcular como atraparla si llegaba a fallar.

La vio concentrarse por unos cuantos segundos, inhalo... entonces la vio hacerlo. Impulso su cuerpo con un salto gigantesco, y solo por un segundo, creyó que caería. Pero quedó prendida de la plana superficie por la mitad del dorso. La observó respirar entre jadeos, el golpe le había dado directo en el estómago y había hecho que sacara el aire de un tirón, pero se resistía a soltarse de la piedra.

—Lo logró —comentó impresionado su segundo al mando.

—Realmente lo hizo —afirmó con admiración hacia su nieta—. Los hombres que vigilan arriba... que no la lastimen, pero que la atrapen cuando salga de la fosa.

—Como ordene, señor.

Con paso decidido se dirigió a una celda que aguardaba con las respuestas que necesitaba. El anciano lo reconoció, como no hacerlo, la última vez llego a la fosa con toda la tempestad de una venganza ferviente.

—Nunca creí que volveríamos a ver su rostro —su voz era firme, y sin duda, Ra's al Ghul reconoció el miedo en su mirada— ¿Como es que hemos vuelto a merecer su visita?

No hizo alusión de su pregunta, su semblante permaneció estoico.

—¿Alguien la toco?

—Ahh, la niña —afirmó para sí mismo—. Que desgracia que la segunda criatura en ser condenada a esta prisión resultara tener una conexión con usted, debemos ser realmente desafortunados.

—No tiente mi paciencia —corto dándole una filosa mirada— vi el golpe de su ojo, tiene un labio partido, y moretones surcando su cuerpo. Pero eso no me parece tan importante como saber si alguien la toco de manera inapropiada.

—Teme por qué a diferencia de Talia, ella no tiene un protector —no necesito una afirmación para saber que estaba en lo cierto— pero tiene su valor, su perseverancia... esos golpes, cada puñetazo que recibió, ella los devolvió —confesó con cierta admiración— aprendió rápido, sin embargo comencé a notar que nada murió en ella. Esta prisión no robo su esperanza, le dio un obsequio, y no estoy seguro de que sea... solo sé que ella no es una hija de la oscuridad.

—Y nunca lo será —era algo que Ra's al Ghul tenía muy claro.

Al salir de la fosa se acercó al convoy. Observo a Sarah atentamente, por primera vez estarían cara a cara, finalmente hablaría con su nieta. Su primera y única nieta... era algo surrealista, jamás pensó que presenciaría el fuego de una tercera generación de su estirpe.

Tenía los ojos de Elena, aquellos hermosos luceros que siempre lograron calentar su corazón. No era la copia exacta de su madre, pero había heredado sus bellas facciones, y más importante que eso, su fuerza, el indomable temple que ni siquiera su oscuridad logró quebrantar.

Era luz, tal como Elena.

—Sarah —levanto la mirada ante la mención de su nombre— no tengo intención de hacerte daño, te lo prometo —no le decepcionó cuando siguió viéndolo con desconfianza, sería absurdo que confiara en su palabra tan rápido—mírame —ordenó con firmeza— soy un desconocido, eso lo sé. Pero jamás heriría a mi sangre.

—¿Qué? —susurro con voz quebrada.

—Elena, tú madre, era mi hija —se agachó a su altura y la tomo por los hombros—tú eres mi nieta.

—Ella... Mamá nunca me dijo tu nombre —aún estaba renuente a creerle— pero me contó cómo la llamabas, si realmente eres quien dices ser puedes decirme el apodo que le pusiste.

Sonrío, era astuta.

—Mi luz, mi brillante luz —por un momento recordó las frías noches en las que arrullaba a Elena entre sus brazos—. Mil senderos bifurcan en la noche, camino a tientas en las nieblas, no confío en mi propio instinto, pero sigo mi camino... entonces te encuentro, apareces en el cielo estrellado, te habías escondido tras espesas nubes. Oh mi brillante luz, ¿Acaso sabes lo mucho que había estado perdido? Eres la esperanza que creía perdida, mi preciosa hija, deja que tu luz brille siempre.

Una fina lagrima bajo por su mentón, estas eran las palabras que recito a Elena cada noche en su niñez, y esporádicamente en su juventud, las recordaba con el corazón.

—Eres tú... —afirmó con un susurro mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos— hace mucho que no oía esas palabras —soltó un sollozo— me las recitaba cada noche... —sus manos estrujaron con fuerza su vestimenta en un vano intento por no derrumbarse—cada noche— repitió entre sollozos— p-pense que nunca v-volv-eria a oírlas.

—También la extraño —confesó con melancolía.

Sarah se permitió ser impulsiva. Lo abrazo, con tanta fuerza que sintió que rompería sus propios brazos. Cerró los ojos y por un instante se permitió disfrutarlo, estaba con parte de su familia, su abuelo... era cálido, como su madre le había contado.

"Mi padre es un hombre duro, pero cuando me abrazaba... era cálido. Él era mi lugar seguro, mi hogar, siempre supe que estaría segura en esos brazos, y eso me hacía sumamente feliz" recordaba la sonrisa de su madre antes de añadir una extraña frase que jamás pudo entender "Incluso la más espesa oscuridad guarda algo de amor para sus hijos"

—Volverás a casa, lo prometo.

—¿Con Alfred?

—Con Alfred —afirmó—. Pero no ahora —se separó de su amarre y fijo sus ojos en los suyos— es mi deseo pasar tiempo contigo, quiero conocerte, pero no soy tan egoísta para alejarte de casa por esos motivos.

—¿Entonces por qué no puedo volver a Gotica?

—No estás lista —alejo un hebra de cabello que caía por su frente— antes de volver tienes que ser capaz de defenderte, eres fuerte, pero careces de experiencia, de practica —no podía protegerla toda su vida, aún si lo quisiera— ven conmigo y aprende a usar tu fuerza.

¿Ir con él? Extrañaba su hogar, a Alfred, John, ... Rachel. ¿Pero podía volver? No quería volver a sentir esa clase de desesperación, de impotencia, quería ser capaz de proteger y protegerse ¿Que camino debía seguir?

—¿Regresare? ¿Volveré cuando pueda defenderme?

—Con tiempo y dedicación... —tomó sus manos entre las suyas— volverás pronto.

Sarah finalmente asintió. Iría con él.

•

•

•

«Elena Dumas» leyó en la pantalla.

Bruce parpadeo, trato de enfocarse, de volver a sus cabales. Había tecleado su nombre inconscientemente, ni siquiera sabía bien como había acabado frente aquella desgastada computadora.

Sus sueños seguían atacándole con un mar de memorias, todas sobre Elena... la extrañaba. No solo eran los años que llevaba vagando por el mundo, también debía sumar sus años en Princeton para saber el tiempo que llevaba sin verla.

Una década, tal vez un poco más. Y su amor se encontraba tan intacto como el último día que la había visto ¿Donde estaría ahora? ¿Se habría casado? ¿Tendría niños? En el fondo deseaba que no fuera así, egoístamente quería que estuviera aguardando por él, pero sabía que no era posible. Había dejado muy en claro que jamás podría darle lo que anhelaba.

Miro la pantalla. Solo estaba a un click de saber sobre Elena, por supuesto no encontraría demasiada información, pero al menos podría leer migajas de su vida, de lo que había sido de ella.

Se restregó las manos en los ojos. Si daba click derrumbaría su convicción, por qué si encontraba la más mínima esperanza de volver a ella, sin duda alguna, botaría su vida errante e iría por ella. E incluso si encontraba que estaba casada... estaba seguro de que volvería, solo para observar sus hermosos ojos, y con suerte, para sostenerla entre sus brazos.

Dio click. La página se cerró y solo quedó la pantalla de fondo. Aún no encontraba su camino, si quería volver a Elena tenía que eliminar las dudas de su mente, debía aclarar su interior antes de volver a Gotica.

•

•

•

—¿En la cima? —pregunto incrédula.

—Ahí se encuentra mi hogar —confirmó a su nieta— mis hombres se adelantarán. Tú y yo vamos a subir juntos esa montaña.

Sarah miró consternada a su abuelo, hablaba muy enserio, y no estaba segura de ser capaz de cumplir su expectativa.

—¿No te parece demasiado pronto para hacerme subir una montaña?

—Esta es tu primera lección.

—¿Mente sobre cuerpo? —se aventuró a adivinar Sarah.

—No —negó con una risa— disposición.

—¿Para que? —pregunto.

—Disposición para forzar tu cuerpo a dar más, disposición para lograr tu meta cuando está parece tan lejana.

—Suena a perseverancia.

—Puede que sean lo mismo, pero hay algo particularmente diferente —Sarah no tuvo que preguntar para que respondiera cuál era aquella diferencia— la disposición debe contar contar con tu deseo por hacer las cosas, la perseverancia nace de una necesidad por sobrevivir... no estás aquí para sobrevivir, estás aquí para alimentar el fuego que alimenta tu vida, para hacerlo fuerte, indomable —le indicó que se agachara junto a él— no temas a la montaña, no subas pensando en sobrevivir, sube con el deseo de encontrar fortaleza—arranco una pequeña flor azul y se la entregó— ¿Entiendes?

Encontrar fortaleza... incluso con el abrigo que le había obsequiado podía sentir el frío que calaba los huesos, no podía imaginarse lo frío que se volvería el aire conforme subieran ¿No temer? El miedo había sido su impulso durante su tiempo en la fosa, para su abuelo parecía no ser algo esencial, pero difería de su pensar. Aunque podía aceptar algo, no subiría con el deseo de sobrevivir, subiría con el deseo de hacerse fuerte.

—¿Mama vivió aquí?

—Nació aquí —ajustó el gorro de lana que Sarah vestía—. Es hora.

Asintió y sin demora lo siguió por el invernal camino.

Unas cuantas horas después se encontró acomodando con cansancio alguna ramas secas, iban acampar a las faldas de la montaña, aquel día no habían hecho mucho avance, más que nada por qué Sarah encontraba difícil caminar por la nieve, no era nada parecida a la de Gotica.

—Ten —tomo las piedras que su abuelo le ofrecía— ¿Has prendido un fuego antes? —negó— deja te muestro.

Con otro par piedras logró sacar una chispa que prendió una pequeña llama, y esa llama se esparció con cierta lentitud al principio, pero cuando cobró fuerza... de cierta forma le pareció el fuego más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca, era diferente al que Alfred preparaba en la chimenea de la mansión, ó al fogón que el anciano había encendido en una especialmente dura y fría noche en la fosa.

Sarah nunca pensó que una fogata pudiera ser tan preciosa. En ese momento, con el ululante silbido del aire y su trémula caricia de invierno, con las nevadas montañas en cordilleras más allá de lo imposible, justo ahí, su pecho se lleno de algo místico, un llamado de la naturaleza que le recordaba lo diminuta que era, y lo corta que su vida era. Su paso sería breve, pero dependería de ella dejar huella en aquel mundo de constantes cambios.

Cerro los ojos, y lleno sus pulmones de aire frío. Pensó en todo lo que le había sido arrebatado, y todo lo que le había sido dado, ni uno ni otro compensaban las carencias. Jamás había conocido a su padre, su madre se había marchado muy pronto, extrañaba su hogar... Pero si la vida le había demostrado algo, era que con cada puerta que se cierra se abre otra. Había conocido Alfred, a John, Rachel, y ahora se embarcaba en un nuevo viaje en los Himalayas, junto a su abuelo, a quien ni siquiera había considerado conocer... realmente el destino era incierto.

Y estaba bien con ello, jamás sabría lo que deparaba su futuro, pero ciertamente lucharía por encontrar la fuerza para hacer frente a lo que pudiera venir, y ciertamente, disfrutaría de cada sorpresa que llegara a su vida... tal cual disfrutaba aquella noche.

—¿Hambrienta?

Su abuelo le tendió un plato de sopa.

—Gracias.

Tres días después, llegó finalmente a su hogar temporal. Y era hermoso, una construcción de madera edificada en la cima de una montaña, el crepúsculo nunca fue más vibrante que en aquel lugar.

•

 **Ese Bruce... No saben lo tentada que estuve de hacer que diera click en buscar, pero no es tiempo de que sepa la verdad, ughh a veces me molesto conmigo misma.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo se viene un salto de tiempo considerable, pero ya verán, será asombroso.**


	8. Crueles Verdades

•

—Es hábil.

—Lo es —concedió Ra's al Ghul.

Sarah se abalanzó como un tigre hacia su oponente. La espada en alto, el cuerpo curveado en un brinco, un semblante feroz. Su adversario soltó su arma ante la precisión de su golpe... con un año de entrenamiento Sarah superaba sus expectativas, podía enfrentarse a los miembros más fuertes de la liga y salir victoriosa. Pero no impune, su talento necesitaba ser afinado.

—Será una gran adquisición a la liga.

Ra's al Ghul se limitó asentir.

No tenía planes de que eso sucediera, pero debía seguir fingiendo que Sarah era su heredera, de otra manera el resto de la liga querría deshacerse de ella, estaba prohibido enseñar aquellos que no tenían en su futuro el deseo de formar parte de la liga.

—Abuelo —Sarah se inclinó respetuosamente frente a él.

—Estas herida —dijo con simpleza a su nieta— ¿Por qué?

—Necesito moverme más rápido, pensar más rápido, tardo mucho en decidir mis ataques —contesto Sarah con honestidad.

—Bien, reconoces tus errores —Ra's al Ghul le tendió una humeante bebida— termina de beber y regresa a entrenar, enfócate en reparar tus fallas.

Sarah asintió. Bajo la gruesa lana de su ropa podía sentir el ardor en sus músculos, músculos que a su edad deberían ser una mera fantasia, pero un año de arduo entrenamiento habían cambiado su constitución física, así como su resistencia. Finalmente toleraba las rigurosas lecciones de su abuelo.

—Señor —llamo quedamente uno de los miembros— se encuentra cerca.

—¿Que tan cerca?

—Solo a unas cuantas Villas —informó— fue encarcelado esta tarde, por hurto.

—Una condena menor —dijo inexpresivo— le darán unos cuantos meses, la sobrepoblación de la prisión no permite que su estancia sea mayor.

—¿Órdenes?

—Vigílalo, no intervengas.

—Así lo haré.

Con un gesto Ra's al Ghul le indicó que se marchara. Flexiono sus nudillos, contempló la estancia frente a él sin verla realmente, sus pensamientos vagaban hacia el hombre que de manera indirecta conformaba parte de su familia.

Bruce Wayne, el padre de su nieta... posiblemente el último y único hombre que su hija había amado. Como todo padre sentía la necesidad de estrellar su puño contra su rostro, después de todo no podía olvidar que el sujeto había abandonado a su hija, pero su instinto le demandaba por lo contrario, sin duda Wayne seria de gran utilidad en sus planes.

Sarah no pertenecía a la oscuridad de la liga, su padre por otro lado llenaba los requisitos.

Para qué existen las sombras sino para proteger la luz... Sarah era esa luz, pura y bella, y en el fondo temía que su esencia pudiera ser corrompida, era por ello que necesitaba dejarla en manos capaces, y aunque su padre llenaba algunas áreas, para él, el hombre aún carecía del enfoque correcto para cuidar de ella.

—Bien —felicito con una sonrisa intangible— pero recuerda mirar a tu alrededor, Sarah.

Con certera premonición, observó a Sarah resbalar ligeramente, lo suficiente para desequilibrar su siguiente ataque y caer al suelo con un golpe sordo.

—Ughhh —se quejó Sarah— mirar alrededor —repito con dolor— entendido.

Pudieron pasar semanas, tal vez días, incluso horas. Lo que era claro era que el destino no podía ser controlado ni siquiera por hombres como Ra's al Ghul. Mirar al rededor, una lección que abrió los ojos de Sarah, cruel, pero ciertamente un evento necesario.

Por error o curiosidad, tal vez ambas. Sarah leyó los pergaminos frente a ella con desilusión, quería a su abuelo, pero él no era un buen hombre.

—Sarah —llamo Ra's al Ghul detrás de ella.

—Me mentiste —susurro con voz quebrada.

—No lo hice —se limitó a replicar.

—Dijiste que la Liga existía para traer justicia —le recordó—. Quieres destruir Gotica ¿Esa es tu justicia? ¿Un genocidio?

—La ciudad está perdida, es corrupta ¿Hay algo por salvar?

—Lo hay —le miro— es mi hogar, gente buena vive ahí.

—¿Y en que ha cambiado la situación de Gotica? a veces la buena gente no es suficiente —debatió duramente— la única oportunidad de la ciudad es renacer de sus cenizas.

Sarah le miro con decepción. ¿Era así de fácil? ¿Decir qué una ciudad estaba perdida? ¿Decidir qué tenía que ser destruida? Le parecía cobarde ¿Acaso Luchar le parecía tan innecesario? Sabía que Gotica era corrupta, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, y sin embargo aún creía que llegaría el día en que la ciudad pudiera sobreponerse al mal que la invadía

—No vas a cambiar de opinión, crees firmemente que debe ser destruida —su labio comenzó a temblar—. Lo siento, no puedo apoyarte en esto.

—Lo sé —respondió con sinceridad— los mismos motivos alejaron a tu madre de mi.

Sarah levantó la cabeza con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. Ra's al Ghul se limitó a sonreír con nostalgia.

—Nunca pude arreglar las cosas con Elena —acaricio su rostro paternalmente— sé que no puedes entender la filosofía con la que se rige mi vida, así como para mí es desconocida la esperanza que ves en esa ciudad —se arrodilló a su altura y la miro a los ojos—. Pero esta bien, no necesitamos estar de acuerdo, solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti, mi cariño y afecto no cambiarán aún si decides ir contra mi.

—Te quiero, abuelo —susurro Sahara con los ojos acuosos.

—Como yo a ti, Sahara.

Se abrazaron por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Me hace feliz haberte conocido, Sahara —murmuró Ra's al Ghul—. Pero me temo que es hora que te marches, la liga a dejado de ser un lugar seguro para ti... al menos hasta que un sucesor sea decidido.

Un sucesor que había designado fuera su padre, Bruce Wayne necesitaba volverse parte de la Liga para detener cualquier repercusión hacia Sahara. Desde el principio supo que su nieta jamás conformaría parte de la Liga, pero con el peligro que representaba Talia, no había tenido más opción que traerla a los Himalayas con él.

Ahora era tiempo de que se marchara.

—¿Gotica? —pregunto con ilusión.

—No por el momento —tragó saliva con dificultad— ¿Sabes qué le sucede a los prospectos que resignan a la liga? —Sarah asintió solemnemente— debes ocultarte por un corto tiempo, prometo ir por ti en cuanto esté seguro que no habrá consecuencias por tu ida.

—¿A Dónde?

—Un lugar seguro —beso su frente— he contratado hombres, te mantendrán a salvo.

Sarah asintió. Le parecía tan lejano el tiempo donde la vida era más alegre, sentía que llevaba años corriendo de un lado a otro.

—Solo es un hasta luego ¿Cierto?

—Volveremos a vernos —prometió.

En la crudeza de la noche, como un rehén furtivo, Sarah se marchó de la liga en silencio, con la sensación de que la encontrarían en cualquier momento.

•

•

•

Su extraña aparición no había levantado ningún revuelo, para él, el sujeto solo era un embaucador más. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sorpresa cuando lo escucho decir un apellido del que llevaba huyendo años.

—El mundo es muy pequeño para que alguien como Bruce Wayne se esconda.

¿Lo era? No podía evitar pensar lo contrario. Pero de alguna manera los delirios de aquel hombre le empezaban a resultar tentadores, tal vez escuchar aquel desconocido podría valer la pena.

" Si te conviertes en mas que un hombre... Si eres devoto a un ideal, si nadie puede detenerte, entonces te transforma en algo más..."

Fue ahí, donde todo realmente inicio.

•

•

•

El corazón casi se le detiene, había parpadeado estúpidamente, y se había quedado mudo por unos segundos.

—¿Alfred?

—Amo Wayne —exclamó con sorpresa y alivio— ¿No cree que se tomó mucho tiempo para irse de paseo?

Solo pudo escuchar su risa, pero se imaginó que estaría sonriendo con cierta nostalgia.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? Perdí la cuenta del tiempo.

—Ciertamente, señor.

—¿Alfred? ¿Crees que puedas recogerme?

—Sin lugar a dudas ¿Qué dirección?

—Nepal.

Alfred resopló, debió verlo venir.

—Espero que tenga algo con lo que entretenerse, ciertamente van a pasar unas cuantas horas antes de que pueda recogerlo, amo Wayne.

—No te preocupes Alfred, me las arreglaré.

Una vez concertada el área de encuentro, ambos colgaron. Como un huracán la angustia se posó en el pecho de Alfred ¿Como iba a decirle al muchacho todo lo que había pasado? ¿Qué había cuidado de su hija y que la había perdido? Qué tal vez nunca volverían a verla, o en el caso de Bruce, que nunca la conocería.

—Amo Wayne —lo saludo horas después desde la entrada del Jet— muy a la moda —elogió su deplorable vestimenta.

—Alfred —se había limitado a decir como saludo.

El nervio se apoderó del viejo mayordomo, abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. No sabía cómo decirle sobre Elena... Sarah. Y le fue más difícil cuando comenzó a hablar sobre sus motivos para volver a la ciudad, cualquier otro hubiera pensado que el muchacho había perdido un tornillo al hablar de su idea de convertirse en un símbolo, pero Alfred podía ver la cordura en sus ojos, hablaba muy en serio.

—Asumo que esta identidad —comenzó a declarar— es con el fin de proteger de repercusiones a la gente cercana a usted.

—Estas pensando en Elena.

Su ánimo cayó, un blanco enfermizo se asentó de golpe en el rostro del mayordomo. ¿Era lo ideal? ¿Decírselo mientras hablaba de proteger a Gotica? ¿Qué pensaría de una ciudad que no solo le había arrebatado a sus padres, sino a la mujer que amaba?

—¿Alfred? —llamo desconcertado Bruce.

¿Cómo se lo decía? ¿Cómo siquiera podía empezar a explicarle?

—Yo... lo siento —parpadeo tratando de contener las lágrimas —lo siento tanto, amo Wayne.

—¿Que...? ¿Alfred? —pregunto aún más confundido.

—Yo... sucedió hace unos años, un par después de su desaparición —comenzó a relatar como con voz temblorosa— me llamaron a la comisaría de Gotica, al principio pensé que se trataba sobre usted —soltó una risa corta y seca— yo...

¿Cómo se lo decía? Ni siquiera era capaz de sostener su mirada.

—¿De que hablas Alfred? —demandó con voz más dura Bruce.

—La señorita Dumas —comenzó a explicar con voz trémula— hace seis años... ella falleció.

¿Qué...? Bruce no era capaz de procesar lo que estaba oyendo. Cero los ojos, sacudió la cabeza ¿Se trataba todo de un sueño?

—¿Que? —negó incrédulo— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ella murió...

Se levanto con brusquedad.

—¡No! —rugió Bruce al borde de la desesperación— ¡Deja tu maldita broma!

—Desearía que se tratara de eso, amo Wayne. Pero Elena...

Un suspiro roto brotó de los labios del millonario antes de que un grito desgarra desde lo hondo de su pecho.

—Dime que no es cierto —gimoteo con desesperación—por favor, Alfred.

Cuanto deseaba el mayordomo poder hacerlo.

—Lo siento, amo Wayne.

Se hincó sobre el suelo, sus manos se posaban sobre su cabeza, pero nada tenía sentido ¿Elena muerta? No podía ser cierto, no quería que lo fuera.

—¿Como? —Graznó entre sollozos.

—Y-yo, no creo que sea adecuado contárselo ahora, tal vez sea prudente...

—¿Como? —le cortó sin fuerzas para discutir.

Alfred le miro, frente a él se posaba un hombre roto, cuanto se arrepentía Alfred de hacer tan amarga su bienvenida a casa.

—Asesinato —replicó con remordimiento— un asalto fatídico, nunca se encontró al culpable.

Bruce se desmoronó.

La mujer que amaba ya no existía, alguien se la había arrebatado, y lo que era peor, Elena ahora formaba parte largo número de casos sin justicia ¿Cómo una mujer tan dulce y pura había terminado de aquella manera? No lo merecía, Elena era... cuanto deseaba sostenerla en sus brazo, decirle cuanto sentía haberla dejado.

Se había permitido soñar con ella, con su reencuentro. Pero ahora ¿Que le quedaba? Solo las viejas memorias, amargas memorias de una despedida. Se aferró a sí mismo, jamás podría volver su cálido abrazo Elena, nunca podría escucharla susurrar su nombre, y jamás podría decirle cuanto la amaba.

—Lo siento, amo Wayne —replicó Alfred entre sus propias lágrimas.

—No fue tu culpa Alfred — logró murmurar.

—No se trata sólo de eso, amo Wayne —susurro trémulo.

Bruce giro a verlo con el rostro distorsionado en agonia.

—¿Hay más? —pregunto cansado.

—Me prometí a mí mismo cuidar de ella, y y-yo... —se limpió las lágrimas de su mejilla— les falle, amo Wayne. Les falle a la señorita Dumas y a usted.

—¿Que? —Bruce sacudió la cabeza, tanto estaba pasando en tan poco tiempo— ¿De quién estás hablando?

—Aquel día, el día que me llamaron a la comisaría —empezó a revelar con temor— no fui requerido precisamente por el... percance de la señorita Dumas —cerró los ojos y trató de armarse de valor— había más. No sé cómo decirle esto, pero... —suspiro sin poder hablar las palabras adecuadas.

—Solo dilo, Alfred —suplico sin fuerza.

El mayordomo asintió, suspiro, y con toda la determinación que pudo, levanto los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada al millonario.

—Era su hija, amo Wayne —dijo finalmente—fui requerido a la comisaría por tratarme del único contacto vivo o localizable de Sarah Martha Dumas, Wayne desde que tome su custodia. El parentesco fue confirmado con muestras de sus padres, no hay duda de que es su primogénita —reveló con voz trémula— seguramente Elena se encontraba embarazada cuando usted decidió marcharse a Princeton —Bruce miro al suelo desconcertado—. Cuide de ella, esperando el día que usted volviera y la conociera. Soñando que ambos pudieran encontrar un poco de sosiego, ame a esa niña como si fuera mía, pero sé que jamás pude llenar completamente un vacío que guardaba en su interior.

Alfred callo, tenía tanto que decir, pero su muchacho parecía no poder soportar más información.

Bruce se limitó a recordar la última vez que vio a Elena ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? Hubiera tomado responsabilidad, jamás la hubiera dejado criar sola a su hija... su hija. Parecía tan ajeno pensar que era padre, pero entre tanta tristeza, le traía una chispa de alegría. El amor que había profesado a Elena, por tenue que fuera, no había desaparecido del todo... su hija mantenía vivos esos sentimientos con su mera existencia.

—Sarah —repitió su nombre con cierto asombro— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Qué estaba embarazada?

—Es algo que me he preguntado, pero me temo que no puedo ofrecerle respuestas, amo Wayne.

—Mi hija... —susurro por primera vez en voz alta— ¿Se encuentra en la mansión?

La falta de palabras de Alfred le indico que algo estaba mal.

—No —dijo finalmente el mayordomo— ella... hay tanto que tiene que saber. Sarah tenía una mente excepcional, logró maravillas en Industrias Wayne —contó al borde de las lagrimas— nunca pude imaginar que su intelecto pudiera representar repercusiones de tal magnitud —suspiro— una víspera de Navidad fuimos interceptados, me la arrebataron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Yo le prometí que la buscaría, que la encontraría —sollozo con coraje— pero hace mucho tiempo que me encuentro sin pistas de su paradero... Lo siento tanto, amo Wayne.

Bruce no dijo nada, se limitó a contemplar la nada, le era difícil procesar lo que Alfred estaba diciendo. Tenía una hija, una hija que había sido secuestrada, una hija que no había conocido, una hija que se encontraba en paradero desconocido...nunca se imaginó que su regreso a la ciudad pudiera aguardar tantas noticias. No sentía tristeza, en aquel punto se encontraba perdido, no entendía los últimos diez minutos de su vida.

—¿De que estás hablando, Alfred? —pregunto cómo un niño perdido— ¿Por qué Sarah no está contigo?

¿Le estaba recriminando? No lo sabía, su instinto más básico estaba tomando control de la situación, sentía rabia, angustia, desconcierto... ¿Cómo era posible que su corazón no hubiera explotado aún?

—A pesar de mi mayores esfuerzos, me ha sido imposible localizar a Sarah —le contesto honestamente— quiero creer que algún día volverá a casa, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo —murmuró entre lágrimas— cada día me cuesta más trabajo creer que volverá.

—No está muerta —replicó Bruce con dureza— no puede estar muerta.

Había perdido a su madre, no la podía perder a ella.

Elena... de haberse quedado ¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? Era como volver a perder a su familia una vez más, la mujer que amaba había sido asesinada, y su hija se encontraba desaparecida.

Su vida era una pesadilla.

•

 **Me imagino que no esperaban que esté fuera el capítulo donde Bruce se enteraba, pero sucedió, finalmente.**

 **espero dejen sus comentarios u opiniones, no saben la motivación que es recibirlos :)**


End file.
